


An Eternity

by aliweyeh



Series: Heart no Kuni no Alice Team Peter [5]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Lifetime together, Marriage, Romance, life after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliweyeh/pseuds/aliweyeh
Summary: This is a summary of what I imagine Alice and Peter's lives could have been like together. Getting married, having kids, ect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dashes indicate a different setting, while the asterisks indicate that a certain amount of time has passed. The kids and everything are completely made up, but I hope you enjoy reading about them anyway. 
> 
> Beta'd by Mangalite

One warm, sunny day at the Heart Castle, an oblivious maid rounded the corner of a hallway, only to walk smack into the Prime Minister of Hearts himself. In an instant, the poor girl's life flashed before her eyes.

 

“M-Minister White!” she squeaked. “I-I’m so sorry I-”

 

“Next time be more careful.” he replied calmly, before going along his way.              

 

The servant looked on at him, both baffled and relieved. Just then, two of her co-workers came up and pulled her away in excitement.

 

“What’s going on??”

 

“Rumor has it that Alice is going to live at the Castle!” the second girl blurted out.

 

“Really?” the first maid asked.

 

“Well, it seems only natural.” concluded the third. “After all, they’ve been together for at least a few months now. How much longer should they stay apart?”

 

It was true. Peter was so happy he could hardly stand it. Alice had finally agreed to move into the Castle with him. Granted, she’d be staying in a different room, in order to accommodate her bizarre need for “personal space”, but all the same it would be a furthering of their relationship, and he was thrilled. Not to mention, the change would be immediate. She was expected to arrive that same day.  

 

“At last!” Peter sang out triumphantly. “She is mine! All mine!”

 

“Hey, other people live here too you know.” Ace called out in response.  

 

“Oh, shut up.” Peter glared at him. “Alice is coming here for me, understand? Not for you or anyone else!”

 

“True.” Ace smirked. “But you never know. Maybe she’ll lose interest. I mean, if she’s going to be living here, that means I get to spend a lot more time with her too, right?”  

 

“You beast!” Peter whipped out his pistol and fired. “Keep your filthy paws _off_ of my Alice!”

 

Ace dodged the bullet and laughed. “Besides,” he went on, “what about the Queen? What if _she_ falls in love with Alice? You definitely can’t kill her.”

 

“I’ll kill anyone who comes between us.” Peter argued. “Starting with you!” He fired several more rounds at the Knight, making such a racket that Her Majesty was forced to intervene.

 

“White! Stop that infernal noise this instant!”

 

“And as for _you!_ ” Peter turned on her sharply. “Don’t you _dare_ try to seduce my darling Love! No one will ever take her away from me!”

 

Vivaldi stared at him. “...What?”

 

“And then what happens if she loves only us and not you?” Ace grinned. “Then what?”

 

“Shut up!” Peter fought. “It isn’t so!”

 

“But it could be!”

 

“Never! Not in a million years!”

 

“So then, in a million and one?”

 

“No!”

 

Vivaldi watched in dismay as this back and forth continued. It was just as she feared. Her subordinates were slowly losing their minds.  

 

\------

 

While chaos ensued at her home-to-be, Alice gave Julius a heartfelt goodbye.

 

“I’ll visit.” she promised, hugging him tightly.

 

“There’s no need to go out of your way.”

 

“Yes there is.” she argued fondly. “Because you won’t take care of yourself otherwise.”

 

Julius smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. “I shall miss your company.”

 

“I’m not that far away.” Alice assured him.

 

“...I wish you great happiness, even if it is with that damned rabbit.”

 

“Thanks.” she chuckled, currently unaware of the madness taking place. “Me too.”

 

*********  

 

“Alice, what on Earth are you doing?!”

 

“Um, cleaning?” She had been dusting some furniture when Peter interrupted her work.

 

“Darling, why ever would you trouble yourself with something like that?” he asked, head tilted in confusion.

 

“Well, what else should I do? Anyways, I enjoy feeling useful-and there’s certainly no reason for me to sit around all day.”

 

“But this sort of labor is beneath you!” Peter argued. “Besides, you could get hurt! Suppose you damaged your spine bending over, or got some terrible disease from filth! Whatever would I do with myself?!”

 

Alice rolled her eyes. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.” As she continued down the hallway, Peter ran in front of her, effectively blocking the path.

 

“I refuse to take the chance of allowing any form of mishap to occur! Now come with me for some fun. I’ve heard tell of a meteor shower next night period-I’m sure it will be lovely!”

 

“Peter, leave me alone, or so help me I will smack you with this duster!” she threatened.

 

The Minister’s eye’s widened in apprehension. Who knew what kind of germs lurked among those ominous feathers? All the same, he chose to call her bluff.

 

“You wouldn’t.” he challenged indecisively.

 

Before he could react, she reached out and swiftly brushed the tips of the duster down against his nose. Horrified, Peter immediately jumped back out of reach.

 

“Alice, how could you?!” he cried out in shock and alarm.  

 

Alice suddenly found herself amused. “I warned you, didn’t I?” she asked playfully. “Now come back here, I haven’t finished cleaning you yet!”

 

“Ahhh!!! Keep away!” he yelled, running in full retreat. Alice chased after him laughing, a cruel grin dancing across her lips.

 

“Hold still!” she shouted gleefully.

 

Unfortunately for Peter, he soon found himself trapped in the dead end of a hallway, with Alice fast approaching from behind.

 

“Please, have mercy!” he begged once she stood a mere foot away, weapon in hand.

 

“Promise not to interfere with my work anymore?” she questioned sternly.

 

Peter reluctantly conceded defeat. “Yes.” he sighed.

 

“Good.” she responded firmly. Then she leaned over and surprised him with a kiss before continuing “And if you don’t get in the way anymore, I’m sure I can find time for that meteor shower.”   

 

*******

 

“Ok, spill. What’s wrong with him?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“I _know_ you know what’s wrong, so tell me!”

 

Peter had seemed moody the last few days, but absolutely refused to share anything about it with Alice. Growing impatient, and desiring an answer, she turned to the one person who could get in his head better than she.

 

“I thought the point of a relationship was to trust someone enough not go behind their back.” Nightmare smirked.

 

“Then consider this couples therapy.” she replied. “Now what’s his problem?!”

 

“He wants to get married.” he told her bluntly.

 

Alice didn’t see what that mattered. “...Didn’t he always?”

 

“Yes, but now it’s different.” Nightmare explained. “If you refused him before, he had nothing to lose; but because you’re together, he’s scared to ask, for fear that you’ll reject him _despite_ being romantically involved.”

 

Alice put her hand to her head and sighed. “Ridiculous…”

 

“Well?” he prompted. “Would you do it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Marry him.”   

 

“...I don’t know.” Certainly she loved Peter, but wasn’t this a big step?

 

“Anyways, that’s it.” Nightmare finished.

 

“Thank you.” Alice responded before waking from her dream. She sat up and looked around. It was still the night period. Silently, she tiptoed down the hall to Peter’s room, cracked open the door and peeked inside. There he lay, fast asleep. Stealthily, she crept over to his side for a better view. Alice smiled. _He’s so beautiful like this..._ His hair appeared silver in the moonlight, his ears gave off tiny twitches at random, and his lips puckered into a sweet little smile when she leaned over to touch his cheek. Suddenly, she heard a noise from the hall. One of the guards on patrol was looking into the room, thrown off by the open door. Alice stared back at him, red as the walls around her.

 

“Um...just checking on him.” she mumbled quietly as she returned to her own room. _Good lord. Skulking around in the middle of the night? I’ve become just as bad as he is. ...Maybe it’s rubbing off. Now, back to what Nightmare said. ... **Would** I want to get married?_ She began to yawn as sleep pulled her eyelids shut. _...I’ll worry about it in the morning._ A mere moment after closing her eyes, she was in a cemetery. It was dark, foggy, and she was alone. Alice tried to take in  her surroundings, but the fog covered everything in a thick white mist...much too thick to see through. Taking a few steps forward, she suddenly bumped into a large stone. _No…_ she thought, feeling the shape of the rock, _...it’s a grave marker_. Slowly, she bent down to try and read the inscription. No matter how hard she tried however, the air became more and more cloudy, until she could hardly see her own hand in front of her. Frustrated, yet now desperate to know, she started to trace the engravings for their meaning. As she continued, a pain began to form in her stomach, growing worse and worse as she went. Her throat began to burn, and her tears slid down her cheeks. Suddenly, someone called her name, and Alice found herself wrenched from the graveyard and out of her dream into her room at the Heart Castle.

 

“Alice!”

 

She sat up and looked down at her trembling hands. After much fumbling, she had only gotten one word. _Liddell_.                    

 

 _“Alice.”_ She looked up and saw Peter, his eyes wide with panic. He sat beside her, gripping her shoulders tightly.

 

“Alice are you ok?” he asked urgently.

 

“I’m fine.” she replied shakily, though in truth, she felt tears threaten to spill over her lashes. “It was just a bad dream...what are you doing here?”

 

“Darling, I always check on you when you sleep.” he responded, voice full of concern.

 

Despite her ordeal she was both annoyed and amused. “Dammit you stalker!” _Well, he was right to do so this time, wasn’t he?_

 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked, reaching up to touch her forehead.

 

“Yes.” she insisted. “I’m just fine.”

 

He accepted her answer with a reluctant “Very well.” and stood up to leave.

 

“Wait!” she called the second he was on his feet.

 

“Yes, pet?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you stayed awhile.” Alice whispered softly, hesitant to fall back asleep.

 

Peter sat back down, tenderly wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a gentle smile. “Rest easy, my sweet. I refuse to allow any more visions to haunt your dreams.” Slowly, they crawled into bed together, Alice beginning to doze off from the warmth of his embrace.

 

 _He’s always there when I need him...chasing away my fears. And if we were married, he’d always be here with me too._ Alice smiled to herself. _That doesn’t sound too bad._ She snuggled deeper into his hug. _I certainly wouldn’t mind going to bed like this every night._ She looked up. Peter was silently watching her, patiently waiting for sleep to claim her before him. _Goodnight Peter. I’ll see you in the morning..._

 

The next day, after finishing her chores, Alice walked with Peter down into the Castle gardens to read the afternoon away. This usually consisted of Alice reading aloud to Peter under the cool shade of some large tree, while he slowly dozed off in rabbit form, snuggled securely in her lap. But today was going to be different. After half an hour of lulling him into a slumber with her stories, Alice carefully reached over, plucked a long-stemmed flower from the grass beside them, and looped it into a ring.

 

“Peter.” she called softly, gently shaking him awake. “Peter, wake up.”

 

“Hmm? Yes darling, what is it?” he asked groggily. Alice held out the ring in front of him.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

It was now that Peter knew he was still dreaming. True, before this point, the way the sun's rays turned the space around her hair into a halo hadn't seemed real; and the warm, serene smile she gave was too good for this world, but a ring? Marriage? This was most certainly not the reality he knew. He smiled and sighed, “You're almost as lovely as the real Alice, which is why it's such a shame that this proposal comes from you.”

 

Alice looked at him blankly. “...huh?”

 

“There is no way my true pearl would ever ask for my hand.” Peter explained. “But thank you all the same.”

 

She smacked him upside his fuzzy rabbit head, though remembered to accommodate his small size. “It’s me, you idiot!”

 

“What?!” He leaned forward, as though to get a better look. “My dove, is that really you??”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, Peter. Nightmare told me you wanted to get married, and I've decided that I'd like to as well. So…”

 

“...Lamb, I'm beginning to take you seriously.”

 

Alice clapped her hand to her head and let out a heavy sigh. “Dammit Peter…”

 

“My love?”

 

“Are you going to marry me or not?”

 

He peered at her harder. “...Are you in earnest?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh!” Peter shifted into his human form and cupped her cheeks in his hands. “Then...you will truly be... _my_ Alice?”

 

Alice reached up and lightly kissed his forehead. “Till death do us part.” she replied.

 

“Oh _Alice!_ ” he cried, happily throwing his arms around her. “Yes! A thousand times yes!”

 

“Took you long enough.” she smirked, before giving into the joy that had been threatening to engulf her. Beaming, she returning his hug as tightly as she could manage and rubbed the space between his ears.

 

 _“Thank you.”_ he murmured in her ear.

  
“You're not supposed to thank someone for marrying you.” she scolded. “But I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Peter's wedding.

 

Peter watched himself in the mirror, trying to make every detail perfection. He must have combed his hair back a hundred times. His dark tuxedo was spotless, his pure white gloves without a smudge, yet _still_ his appearance felt flawed. _It’s just because I'm nervous. It’s just because if anything goes wrong, I'll never forgive myself._ Peter paced about his room, anxiously waiting for the ceremony to begin. So strong were both the joy and terror in his chest, he wasn’t sure which hurt more. Looking back to the mirror, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. _It’s ok. Everything is going to be just fine._ Suddenly, the door creaked open, scaring him enough to turn his face paler than his hair.

 

“Prime Minister White.” a maid called from the doorway. “The ceremony is about to begin.”

 

For a moment, Peter was rooted to the floor. Then, “Oh, yes...of course.” He followed the girl down the hallway in a daze, barely noticing the change in scenery as they entered the Castle gardens. He stood near the Minister, looking on at the guests. They were all here for Alice, the role holders and faceless she had grown attached to while residing in Wonderland.

 

“Don’t be rude to my friends, ok?” she had warned him a few days prior. “I don't want there to be any trouble.”

 

“May I at least gloat at little during the reception?” he had asked in turn. “You did chose me over them after all. I feel that this fact would be best pointed out to the others, friends or otherwise.”

 

After the firm “ _No._ ” he received, Peter agreed to be gracious...but that didn't stop him from looking rather smug in the presence of what he considered to be former romantic rivals. Across from him stood the Queen, who had absolutely insisted on being the Maid of Honor the moment she found out about the wedding. There was no one beside Peter. He had never grown close enough to anybody for them to be there. No, there was only one person in this world he desired to be by his side...but where was she? As if to answer his question, the orchestra began to play a wedding march. Peter looked up to see his fiancée  approach, led by Julius, who Alice had decided was the closest thing she had to a father figure in Wonderland. The Clockmaker looked both happy on Alice’s behalf, and angry on Peter's. They scowled at each other one last time before Peter took his lover’s hands at the base of the alter.

 

“Dearly beloved...” the Reverend started. “We are gathered here today…”

 

Peter gazed at the woman in front of him. His beautiful bride. Just her being there was enough to drive the butterflies from his stomach.  Alice was wrapped in a simple white gown, her lovely face masked by a lacey, flower patterned veil. All the same, he could feel the warmth of her smile from beneath the cloth. Peter gave her hands a quick, tight squeeze before returning his attention to the Minister words.

 

“Now, before we proceed any further, is there anyone who objects to the marriage of this man and woman?”

 

Peter’s eyes snapped towards the audience, glaring at them so balefully it was immediately understood that anyone who even dared would be shot before they could speak a word.

 

“I see.” the priest continued. “Then you’ll both exchange vows.” He cleared his throat. “Do you-”

 

“WAIT!” Peter interrupted. “I’ve prepared my own.”

 

“Alice.” He took a step closer. “You are all that I care for in this world. You taught me how to love. You are the reason I get up in the morning, and why I regret the need to sleep at night.”

 

Peter’s eyes turned misty as he spoke. “It shall not be this marriage that ends when you die, but rather the both of us; as I refuse to exist in a world that you no longer grace.”

 

He touched his hand to Alice’s cheek, gently applying pressure. “Although I cannot find the words to describe my feelings for you, I only hope that a lifetime will be enough to express them. For now, the only thing I can say for certain is that I love you, with all of my being. Should you ever once feel dissatisfied with me, I promise to find a man worthy of your perfection myself, no matter how long it may take. ”

 

Peter reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, delicate ring. It was golden, with one simple scarlet jewel at the top. “You are everything to me, Alice; and as your husband, I pledge to do anything in my power to make you happy. My love...thank you for honoring me with this marriage.”

 

Tenderly, he took her hand and carefully slid the ring on her finger, when he suddenly felt her trembling.

 

“Darling, what's wrong?!” he asked in alarm.

 

“Nothing.” Alice assured him, though her voice came out choked. “Is it my turn?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“Ok then.” Alice took a deep breath. “Peter...the hardest thing about this is...I don’t think I could ever match the depth of your feelings. But that's ok.” She squeezed his hands tightly. “Because I love you; and I’m happy to call you my husband. But more than that, I want you to know I'm grateful to you as well…” Past the veil, Alice held Peter’s gaze, her face practically glowing with joy. “You taught me how to love again. Thank you.”

 

Peter grew bashful at her passion. “Th-the pleasure was all mine!”

 

Alice laughed jovially at his shy demeanor and readily slid a simple gold band onto his finger.

 

“By the power vested within me, I declare you both as husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

The second Peter pulled the veil off his beloved wife, she surged forward and surprised him with a deep, deliberate kiss. A few moments later, they parted.

  
Peter stared down at her, cheeks flushed cherry. Then he smiled, and quietly extended his hand. “May I have the first dance...Mrs. White?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Peter have a baby boy, and he gets to enjoy Easter when he's three.

 

Peter worked at his desk, regretting every second spent apart from Alice, when suddenly the office door creaked open.

 

“Um...Prime Minister?” a timid maid asked.

 

Peter found himself annoyed with the interruption. “What is it?” he snapped.

 

“Well, um...your wife was working, and then...she got sick, so-”

 

“WHAT?!” Peter leaped up from his seat. “Where is she?!”

 

“The infirmary!” the girl squeaked.

 

Peter bolted past her and raced down the Castle halls. _Dammit. I knew this would happen. How could I have been so careless as to not protect her? This happened on_ **_my_ ** _watch. Who knows what kind of state she’s in? Pale, shivering, disoriented. She could be crawling with germs, and all because I didn’t look after her. How do I dare call myself her husband?_ Finally, he reached the doctor’s office and threw open the door.

 

“I’m here!” Peter burst into the room, where his wife sat on the edge of an examination table. “Fear not, my darling!” he commanded, taking her hand in his. “I shan't leave your side until you’re well again, nor shall I-”

 

Peter’s heartfelt speech was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Alice.  

“Um...my love?” She didn’t seem ill. In fact, she appeared...ecstatic. Peter turned to the doctor for answers.

 

The medic smiled. “Congratulations, Prime Minister.”

 

Peter stared a moment, confused. Then his jaw dropped. For an instant, his whole body went numb. He could practically hear the ticking of his heart as it drastically picked up pace. Blinking wildly, he looked back towards Alice and stuttered “We are...we will…baby?”

 

Alice began to smile even harder. " _Yes.”_

 

He knelt down and gently placed his head beside her abdomen, as if to check for sounds.

 

“Peter...it’s too small to do anything now.”

 

Peter slowly pulled away, looking dazed. “Oh...how silly of me.”

 

Alice affectionately rubbed between his ears. “This isn’t going to be easy, you know.” she warned.

 

He looked her in the eyes. “Nothing worth doing ever is.” he responded. “Why else would this game have been so difficult for me to win?”  

 

At this, she laughed. “Maybe it’s because you cheated by dragging me here in the first place.”

 

“All I ever wanted was to have you near me...even if that meant you chose another.” he replied in earnest.

 

Alice smirked lovingly. “You don’t need to worry about that anymore.”

 

Peter gave her a polite kiss on the forehead. “And I am truly grateful.”

 

Suddenly, her gaze turned wary. “You have to promise me something.” she demanded, gripping his hand.

 

“Anything.” he answered in a heartbeat.

 

“You can _not_ become overbearing. I want to keep working as I have before-”

 

“Pearl, you can’t be serious!” He protested, eyes wide with disbelief.

 

“I am _not_ going to sit around for nine whole months, got that?! And don’t go overboard with the baby stuff either, ok? There’s no need to clean out the store or anything. I know you like to be ‘thorough,’ but don’t go crazy. Promise?”

 

“But...your condition is delicate.” he argued weakly.

 

“I’ll be fine.” she insisted.

 

“Shouldn’t we have spare cribs just in case?” he reasoned.

 

“I’ll help distinguish between necessary and ridiculous. Are we clear?”

 

Peter’s ears drooped in submission. “Yes.” he sighed.

“Good.” Alice affirmed, before pulling him in for another wonderfully hard kiss. “So...are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

 

*******

 

Such loud, piercing cries. They make the child sound much stronger than he is. But his whimpers consist of soft, fragile sobs. They are decidedly more suited to the actual state of the infant. Peter gazes down at his son, the reverence of the occasion stripping him of the ability to speak. The baby is quiet now, his flesh still a deep red from the nine months prior. He possesses some hair, though it appears to be more fuzz than anything else. It is the same color as his mother’s, and barely covers his delicate, elongated ears.

 

With a touch so cautious it could easily suggest fear, Peter slowly glides his finger over the boy’s cheek, caressing skin so silky he hardly even feels it. The child’s long, thin lashes open as he lets out a squeak, revealing large, crystalline rubies for eyes. _Those are my eyes...no doubt he’s going to need glasses as well._ Peter immediately withdraws his hand, praying he hasn’t startled the baby. After a moment of tension, the infant relaxes, and resumes sleeping. Relieved, he carefully tilts the young rabbit in his mother’s direction. Alice, though exhausted and sore with pain, shifts upright for a better view of her son. Wordlessly, she smiles, and reaches out slightly. Immediately complient to her request, Peter tenderly lays the newborn in her arms. They sit together, watching him for some time, before Peter eventually speaks.

 

“What would you like to call him?” His voice, though merely a whisper, still offends the small bundle, causing him to squirm. Alice immediately calms him down with some rocking.

 

“...Edmund.” she soon replies.

 

“Lovely.” he readily agrees. Any name will do, so long as it pleases her. Secretly however, he would have preferred “Peter Jr.” Handing the kit to his father, Alice finally prepares for a greatly needed rest. He leans over and kisses her forehead, silently biding her a good sleep, before returning his attention to their child. Edmund is returning to his slumber as well. Awake,

nervous, proud, strained, and happy beyond belief, Peter White sits by his wife’s side and clutches their son close, guarding his budding family from any harm that may come their way.

 

*******

 

Edmund stumbled through the lush field of green one warm Easter morning. At three years old, he hadn’t quite perfected walking yet. Alice watched close behind, making sure he didn’t wander into danger.

 

“Now, where could daddy be?” she wondered aloud. Early that morning Peter had left a map for her and Edmund to follow, which led them to a small, forested clearing. “Peter?” she called out.

 

“Why, hello there young lady! Little boy!” a voice responded from the clearing. Out hopped Peter in rabbit form, fitted in a tiny suit of gentle pastels. “I’m the Easter Bunny! It’s a pleasure to meet you both!”

 

Edmund ran toward him giggling “bunny!” while Alice stood staring, taken with the adorable situation.

 

“Greetings, dear child! I’ve hidden some eggs, just for you! Would you and your _beautiful_ mother like to go find them?” Peter offered, holding out a small, brightly colored basket.

 

The child took the basket and scampered off, laughing as he went. Alice and Peter trailed him closely.

 

“So then,” Alice said, turning to the rabbit, “You’re the Easter Bunny?”

 

“Oh yes!” he answered immediately.

 

“Really?” she inquired sarcastically.

 

“Absolutely!” he affirmed.

 

“Well then...I guess you’re telling the truth. After all, only a rabbit _this_ handsome could be so famous.” she flattered.

 

“Oh!” He beamed up at her. “You think so?!”

 

“Certainly.” she looked back with a smirk. “In fact, maybe I should leave my husband and we can go hide eggs together all over the world.”  

 

Peter’s jaw dropped in horror. “Alice, how could you?!” he wailed.  

 

“Simple.” she chuckled. “I knew it was you.”

 

“That wasn’t funny!” he insisted. “If you only _knew_ of how I dread losing you to another man! And a rabbit, no less?! How would I go on?!”

 

“By the look of things, I’d say badly.” she teased, before scooping him up in her arms. “I’m sorry, ok?”

 

“Darling, you were always forgiven.” he happily assured her. Alice smiled before planting a kiss between his ears. Peter wiggled with giddy pleasure before looking ahead and frowning. “Um...my sweet? Where is Edmund?”

 

“He’s right…” The path before them was completely empty. Alice and Peter (now in human form) scrambled down it, calling out their son’s name, when he suddenly popped out at them from the bushes.

 

“Here I am!” he sang. Both parents breathed a sigh of relief before each hugging him tightly.

 

“Why didn’t you wait for us?” Peter questioned, still anxious.

 

“There were eggs!” The young rabbit explained. “See?!” Alice and Peter looked in the basket to find two soggy fried eggs.  

 

“Um, sweetheart?” his mother asked. “Who’s breakfast platter did you steal these off of?”

 

“That would be mine.” a voice called from up ahead. Ace stumbled through the overgrowth to where the Whites stood.

 

“What are you doing here, you oaf?!” Peter demanded.

 

“I got lost in the woods.” Ace replied casually, hands behind his head. He looked at his snatched meal, and knelt down to the child’s level. “May I have those back please?”

 

Edmund nodded and handed them over to the knight.

 

“Say ‘sorry’.” Alice reminded him.

 

“Sorry.” the little boy echoed.

 

“We’d also like to apologize for not stopping him.” Alice continued, nudging Peter to look more sincere.

 

“It’s fine.” Ace smiled, rubbing the little rabbit’s head with his other hand.

 

“Hey! Do not contaminate my child with your germs!” Peter ordered, smacking Ace’s hand away.

 

“Peter, stop being rude!” Alice scolded.

 

“There are plenty of eggs in Hearts! What makes these two so important?! If anything, this beast should apologize for ruining our son’s Easter!” the Minister argued.

 

Suddenly reminded of the holiday, Edmund remembered how there were brightly colored eggs with yummy treats inside, all just waiting for him. He took off running, with an excited yell of “Eggs!” much to his parent’s dismay, who raced after to catch him.

 

\-----

 

At evening, Alice sat in the Castle garden, watching her son and husband play. Peter, still in his Easter suit, hopped around while Edmund toddled after him. Whenever the boy grew tired, or seemed to be losing interest, the rabbit would stop and encourage him, or even at times move near. Finally, Peter allowed himself to be captured, rewarding the boy’s great efforts during their game. Alice smiled. She couldn’t help but be proud of her family. Her demented, yet loving husband. Her sweet little whirlwind of a son. There were times when she missed her old life...and her sister. But this wasn’t one of them. They were a happy three. If fact...who’s to say they couldn’t be a happy four? Caught up in this thought, Alice didn’t hear Peter immediately.

 

“Er...darling? ...My love? ...Alice!” he called, sounding strained.

 

Alice’s head suddenly snapped in his direction. “What’s wrong?”

 

Edmund had his father in a death grip. His meaty little toddler arms were hugging Peter so hard the white rabbit’s breathing was cut off.

 

“Help...me…” he gasped.

 

Alice ran over and gently freed him, before warning her son not to strangle his dad.

 

“Thank...you…” he wheezed to his wife, rubbing his hand on his neck.

 

“Sorry daddy.” the boy apologized.

 

“It’s ok.” Peter took a deep breath and smiled. “...Because now it’s my turn to squeeze you!”

  
The boy had only a moment’s head start to run before the rabbit was a man again and after his child. In no time at all, Edmund was apprehended and roughly nuzzled, despite his giggled pleas to be released. Alice gazed at her family and smiled. _Yes. We definitely need a second._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has a little girl.

Peter was happy. In fact, he was overjoyed. He was now the proud father of two darling rabbits, one dear little boy, and one beautiful baby girl. She was such a delicate creature, with eyes of  shimmering ocean blue, and hair as white as his own. It was true, he loved her the moment he saw her. Yet he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Of course, it was no actual fault of the child...it was just her name.  _ Lorina.  _

 

_ Why?  _ he pondered, running his hands through his hair. _ What does it mean? Couldn’t we have just called her Little Alice? _ His wife lay fast asleep, newborn in arms. The second Alice had learned their baby was a girl, she immediately christened her, with no room for debate whatsoever. It terrified him. She was so intent on holding onto her sister’s memory, even if it was the memory of a ghost. They had been married for years. They had children. And still, he had never stopped worrying that she might leave him for the shadow of a woman. This fear was always at the back of his mind, haunting him with hypotheticals. Suppose she found something out? Suppose she grew curious? Suppose she just wasn’t happy and wanted to see what her old life held for her? What was he to do then? How could he bear it? Thoughts like these kept him up some nights, with only the calm, serene breathing of his love to assure him that all was well. Did she miss her? Think of her often? He wasn’t sure. He never had the courage to ask. Peter sighed, eyes cast down.  _ Maybe this is for the best. Perhaps this is her way of letting go. Why should she return to the Lorina of her old world if she has one in Wonderland?  _ He could only hope.

 

From beside him, the child began to cry. Not wishing for Alice to be disturbed, he scooped her up and began to rock her, whispering comforts. As she began to quiet down, he looked towards his daughter again. He saw her innocent, trusting eyes gaze back. Her thin, fragile ears tremble in the moonlight. A pang of guilt struck his heart. She needed him. He had to raise her, protect her, and support her. Now was not the time for fear. That night, he made a promise to his little girl. To love her, and cherish her, no matter what came their way. He would never turn on her, never abandon her. He could live with whatever caused Alice to do this, even if it devastated him. After all, no paradise is ever truly perfect. Even Eden had it’s snakes. Peter kissed Lorina’s silky brow, and nuzzled her cheeks, causing her to giggle. 

 

“Don’t you worry, my little angel.” he soothed. “Daddy’s going to make sure that you’re always happy and smiling, just as you are now.” Peter reached out and held his hand to his heart. “I shall always be here to keep you safe. I swear it.”                   

 

************

 

Peter sat at his desk, reluctantly filling out paperwork.  _ It’s not fair.  _ he grumbled to himself.  _ One day those kids will be all grown up, and what will I have accomplished? Paperwork.  _ Wistfully, he turned to look outside.  _ What a beautiful day. I should be out playing with them. But noooo, Her Majesty orders me to labor. And when THAT doesn’t work, she forces my darling Alice’s hand. I mean honestly, how can anyone stoop so low? _

 

Before he could complain any further, there came a slight rustling sound from  the front of his desk. Peter’s eyes snapped upward, only to find a wild yellow daisy lying atop a stack of files. He reached out and grabbed it. Finding nothing of note, he placed the flower beside him on the desk, and silently resumed writing. That’s when he heard something again. Another daisy, practically in the same place as the first. Again, he took the blossom, though feeling much more bewildered now. His gaze lingered on the spot a minute longer before returning to his tasks. By the third time, he needn’t guess what was there. Slowly, Peter stood up, leaned over his desk, and peeked past the edge. There sat Lorina, age four, crouched with a bundle of field flowers. The little girl giggled, pleased with her game, then shrieked in surprise to find her father looming mere inches above her. 

 

“And just what are you doing?” he questioned, playfully stern. 

 

“Giving daddy posies?” she offered meekly. 

 

“Aren’t you sweet?” he smiled. “If you like, I bet they would make a nice crown. Why don’t we tie them all together then?”

 

Lorina eagerly agreed; and so they sat, spending at least two time periods weaving the blooms into a little golden wreath, delighting his child to no end. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is concerned with Lorina's social skills, while her children plot to avoid asparagus for dinner.

Alice watched her daughter from a park bench, a little concerned. To her left, Edmund ran around playing tag with the other children, laughing as he went. But to her right sat Lorina, age 5, rocking back and forth on a swing, silent and alone. Alice didn’t understand it. Her children played well together at the castle. She was such a loving girl...at least to her family. But she always seemed so introverted when introduced to other kids. She didn’t enjoy the sandbox (too dirty), she wouldn’t play dolls (I’d have more fun playing games than the toy would), and it didn’t look as though she got along with the Castle’s children (for reasons not stated). Worse still, it appeared that she got into fights, judging from mysterious bruises and damaged clothing.

 

“I’m kind of worried.” Alice once confided to Peter.

 

“Why?!” he returned. “What good could possibly come from her playing with those grubby little faceless children?! She could pick up diseases! Or bad habits! No, our daughter is the most charming girl in Wonderland, and there is no need for her to behave otherwise.”

 

“She could be lonely.” Alice argued.

 

“...Well why don’t you ask her?” Peter suggested.

 

“...Good idea.”

 

Some time later, Alice met with her daughter under a tree in the Castle Gardens. Like the “Sunday Afternoons” held before, the two would often read together during an evening period; not that Peter and Edmund were barred from these gatherings, of course. This time however, Alice was determined to speak with her child.  “Sweetheart...do you play with the other kids?”

 

“Not lots.” Lorina answered absently, playing with some flowers.    

 

“But...don’t you like their games? You play plenty with your brother at home.”

 

“But I like him. I don’t like the other ones.” she replied.

 

 _Huh?_ Alice wondered. _That’s strange._ “Why not?”

“I dunno.” she said casually.

 

“So...you’re not lonely?”

 

“Nope.” was the immediate response.

 

“Oh.” Though she was puzzled, Alice chose to accept this as the truth. “I’m glad.” she smiled, reaching out to rub her daughter’s ears.

 

The little girl turned to her mother. “I’ve got you and daddy and Edmund to play with.” she explained, smiling back. Then, she scooched over to her mother’s side, hugging her before asking “Can I have a story now?”

 

“Sure.” Alice pulled the child into her lap, reached for one of the children’s books and began to read.  

 

******

 

Edmund and Lorina sat, asparagus piled high on their plates. But that was ok. This time, their plan was foolproof. Edmund picked up his fork, then, when his parents weren’t watching, dropped it on the floor.

 

“Oops!” he said loud enough to be noticed, but subtle enough to make it look like an accident. “I’ll get it.” He began to reach under the table.

 

“No!” Peter moved to stop his son. “It’s all covered in germs!”

 

Now was Lorina’s chance. With both parents distracted, she jumped out of her seat, and raced for the Castle doors. If she was lucky, she’d make it outside with enough time to change into rabbit form, allowing her to hide in the bushes until her parents gave up with the blasted asparagus. The second she’d made her escape, Edmund tried to flee as well. However, being the distraction, he already had both parents on him before he was a foot from the table. _Oh well._ he comforted. _It was worth a shot._

 

“Run! Save yourself!” he yelled after his sister.

 

 _Thank you, Edmund._ Lorina bid her brother a silent farewell. _I’ll get there for both of us. I promise._ She could see the doors to freedom. _Almost..._ They were practically in her reach. _Almost…_ She was nearly there, if she could just-

 

“GOTCHA!”

 

“NOOOO!!!” the little girl howled as she was lifted into the air away from her destination. She didn’t need to turn to know who was carrying her. Her father always managed to catch up to them, no matter who was running. He was just too fast.  

 

“Honestly…” Peter sighed, daughter squirming in arms. “You need to eat your vegetables!”

 

“THE GREEN STRINGS ARE YUCKY!!!” she yelled defiantly. “THEY’RE GROSS AND GET STUCK IN MY THROAT!”

 

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” he replied. “But regardless of how you feel, there won’t be any dessert for young rabbits that don’t finish _all_ of their dinners.”

 

“IT’S NOT FAIR!”

 

“Nor is it fair that your darling mother must have such disobedient children, but such is the way of the world.” His words, though meant to scold, were said with enough warmth to draw a grin from his rambunctious daughter.

 

He plopped her down into her seat, with the threat “Neither of you will leave this table until you finish your greens!”  

 

“You can’t wait all night!” Edmund argued.

 

“With your mother’s beauty to gaze at, I could wait years.” Peter replied firmly, crossing his arms.

 

Alice sighed, flattered, but exasperated. Now back to the issue at hand. They had been lenient enough, and it was time to take charge. “Look, we aren’t going to wait all night, nor are we going to wait any longer. Now finish eating so we can go to bed!”

 

Well, orders were orders. The children reluctantly began picking through their food, defeated today, but hopeful enough to expect victory tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorina gets back Peter Jr.'s marbles, Lorina makes a friend, and Peter and Alice tell their children bedtime stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Jr., Junior, and Little Peter all refer to Alice and Peter third and youngest child.

“Hello! Have you seen my marbles?” Peter Jr. asked, age 4. His question was directed to an older boy, a child of one of the Castle’s nobles. 

 

“No.” he responded abruptly. 

 

“Oh. Ok then!” The young rabbit scurried off in search of his toys. He may have believed the faceless child, but his older sister didn’t. Lorina, now age 9, snuck up from behind the boy, pulled out a small knife (a gift from her father and one of the few secrets kept from her mother) and held it against the boy’s throat. Of course, she didn’t actually intend to kill him, but the threat of a weapon was usually enough to win her battles. 

 

“I saw you admiring them before and I doubt they all just rolled away, so tell me where those marbles are.” she ordered. 

 

“In my pocket.” the boy groused. They were beautiful stones, much too nice for a small child to ruin with play, but Jr. had wanted them so badly; and Peter wasn’t above spoiling his children with presents. Lorina grabbed the bag, checked its contents, and roughly let the boy go, who scowled, but didn’t linger. 

 

“Mother wouldn’t have liked that.” Edmund warned, coming from the corridor. At age 12, he now wore glasses, the same as his father’s, which he now pushed upwards to improve his vision. “You’re supposed to talk it out, not fight.” he chastised. His sister rolled her eyes. Ever since his birthday, he had gotten so uptight about rules. Supposedly, it was ‘adult.’ 

 

“That was a talk!” she argued. “And I got what I wanted!” 

 

“With a knife.” he pointed out.    

 

“Are you going to tell her?” she asked. 

 

“Of course not.” was his immediate reply. She hadn’t thought he would. They were both very protective of their youngest brother, because he was decidedly too sweet for their world. His warm blue eyes swam with trust for all he met, and his hand was always outstretched for anyone who wished to shake it. Had the faceless boy asked, he would have eagerly shared his marbles, if not to make someone happy, then to transform a stranger into a friend. He didn’t have the same interest in weapons that they did, be it Edmund’s little starter pistol or Lorina’s blade, but was rather against the harming of others. It was determined that while extremely loveable, Jr. was much too naive for the shooting gallery that was Wonderland, and therefore needed extra protection, more than their mother’s nonviolence policy was bound to provide. 

 

“JUUUUUNNNNNIIIIOOOOORRRR!” his siblings called, wandering the Castle. “WHERE ARE YOOOOOUUUUU?!” 

 

“Oh!” the little boy came running. “What is it?”

 

“We found your marbles!” Lorina announced.        

 

“Yay!” he raced forward to collect the bag, before hugging his brother and sister. “Thank you!” he chirped. 

 

“Sure.” Lorina smiled, rubbing between his little blonde ears, the same light shade as his mother’s. 

 

“We can all play if you like.” Edmund offered. 

 

“Yes!” the small child cheered. “I wanna play!” So it was for the rest of that time period.  

 

********

 

Lorina’s social skills did not improve as she got older. She just wasn’t motivated to reach out to the other children. Things at the Castle were no better. Girls there seemed weak and ridiculously frivolous compared to her parents’ notions of how a young lady ought to be (intelligent, responsible, well-mannered, and self-reliant by her mother, and able to kill anyone she pleased by her father-also she was never to leave home please he couldn’t bear it). Though she was perfectly happy with her books, siblings and parents, she sometimes wished she could be as outgoing as her brothers, who could play with others easily, but it just wasn’t in her. She felt either shy or disinterested, even annoyed, at new people, and found it difficult to change. Thankfully, there appeared to be one exception to her usual social interactions. He was a son of one of the guards, just a young boy without face or name. In fact, she only met him because of Little Peter. Junior had been out with his marbles again, just to accidentally lose them in a field. Though he truly was sorry, Alice forbid her husband from buying him any more, reasoning that he was much too young for such expensive toys and would allow them to slip from his grasp again. A few days after the incident, Lorina was walking past her younger brother’s room, and noticed it was cracked open. She pushed on the door, and found a dark haired boy standing inside. 

 

“HEY!” She marched into the room, knife drawn. “What are you doing here?!” The boy froze, looking very much like a rabbit caught in the middle of the road. “Well?!” she demanded.  

 

“I-I-I wasn’t gonna do anything wrong, I swear!” he stammered. He held something in his hand.  

 

“What’s that?!” she asked, gesturing to the object. He brought forward a small, simple leather bag and poured out a few marbles into the palm of his hand. Lorina peered at them. They were simple and worn, not at all like the elaborate stones her father had gotten. 

 

“He was really sad.” the boy explained. “So I thought he’d like some…” 

 

“Why didn’t you give them to him yourself?” she questioned, not completely convinced, but far less suspicious. 

 

“...People make me shy.” he murmured. 

 

_ Oh…  _ Even now his gaze was unable to meet hers.  

 

“My little brother is very kind.” she assured him, now more sure of his innocence. 

 

The boy nodded. “I know. That’s why I wanted him to have them.” Lorina put away her knife and took the boy’s hand. 

 

“Come with me.” She lead him outside and over to where Jr. sat, tossing a ball to himself. He turned to look in their direction as they grew near. 

 

“Oh!” He ran over and greeted his sister with a hug. “Hello sister!” 

 

“Hi.” She smiled at his sweetness before returning his hug. Then she pointed to the boy. “He has something for you.” 

 

The lad took a small step forward and held the bag out stiffly. Little Peter took it, peered inside, and gasped with delight. 

 

“Thank you!” he cheered, throwing his arms around the boy. He stood rigid, clearly uncomfortable with being touched, but endured it for the sake of courtesy. 

 

“You’re welcome.” he managed. He and Lorina returned inside, leaving her brother to enjoy his new toys. The boy was about to return to the servant’s quarters, when she stopped him and brought him over to her room. There, she reached over to her bookshelf, pulled down a novel, and held it out to him. 

 

“This is one of my favorites.” she told him, firmly placing it in his hands. “Let me know how you like it.” He was about to protest, when she dragged him out of her room and locked the door behind her. 

 

“Thank you.” he whispered. 

 

Lorina gave a tiny smile. “No problem.” 

 

He handed it back a few days later. “Well?” she asked when he walked over. 

 

“It was really good!” he beamed. 

 

“...Would you like to take another?” 

 

“May I?!” he asked, bashfully eager. 

 

She finally flashed him all of a smile. “Of course.” Lorina found herself much less in need of a friend after that, as she and the boy began to spend many a time period reading together from then on.     

 

********

 

Early on into a night period, Peter sat telling a bedtime story to his children. 

 

“...And the Princess reached down, took the sweet, fluffy rabbit into her arms, and kissed him! Then, the rabbit turned into a handsome Prime Minister before her very eyes! So, the Princess and the Prime Minister fell in love, got married, and lived happily ever after! The end!”  

 

“Yay!” Jr. cheered, who always loved happy endings.

 

“It was sweet.” Lorina commented.  

 

“Is that really how you and mother met?” Edmund asked. 

 

“Well...not exactly…” Peter admitted, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin. 

 

“Not even close.” Alice, who had come to tuck her children into bed, joined in on the conversation. 

 

“Oh! My love! Good evening!” her husband greeted. 

 

“Good evening.” she returned dryly. 

 

“Mother, how did you and father meet?” Edmund inquired. 

 

“Well…” she began, taking a seat, “One day I was out with my sister, minding my own business, when suddenly this rabbit stalker came out of  _ nowhere _ , grabbed me, threw me down a giant hole in the ground, made me drink some strange medicine that prevented me from leaving, told me his name, and that we were meant to be together forever. Naturally, I clobbered him for it, but the fact remained that I wasn’t able to go home. So, I spent my time befriending the other role holders, and preparing to leave for home. Meanwhile, this pervert-” she gestured to Peter “-kept following me around, telling me how he was my true love, while trying to kill everyone else!” 

 

_ Dear me! After all these years she still doesn’t sound very pleased about it… _ Peter couldn’t help but feel a little hurt.  _ Does she truly hold such disdain for the way I courted her?  _

 

“So...why didn’t you go home?” Lorina asked uncomfortably. 

 

Alice gave a warm smile. “Because eventually I began to love him back.” 

 

Peter’s ears fell lopped with relief. And with that, the children were put to bed. As he and Alice walked back to their room, she reached over and took his hand. 

 

“You don’t need to worry, you know.” 

 

“Darling?” he asked, trying to feign ignorance.

 

“I’m not going anywhere...so I think a little trust might be in order.” 

 

“Promise?” he whispered. 

 

She gave a warm smirk. “If I wanted to leave, I probably would have been better off doing that one marriage and three kids ago. But yes, Peter, I promise.” She finished reassuring him with a kiss.

 

“Goodnight, my dearest.” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. 

 

“Goodnight, Peter...I love you.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finds Lorina and Edmund's weapons, getting them and their father in trouble, the family snuggles on a cold night, Peter's family is usurped by Vivaldi for a few hours, and children are messy but lovable creatures.

Early one morning period, there came a knock at Lorina’s door. She opened it a crack to see the soldier’s son standing outside. Although now, she called him Matthew. Even though most faceless weren’t given names, addressing him as “hey, kid” had begun to feel strange as their friendship progressed, so she christened him herself.    

 

“Hi!” Matthew greeted.

 

“Shhh!” Lorina scolded in a harsh whisper.

 

“Sorry!” he whispered back, apologetic, but confused. He held out a card deck. “Wanna play?” 

 

The girl shook her head. “I can’t.” she told him glumly. “I’m grounded.” 

 

He looked at her in surprise. Lorina’s mischief usually warranted a time-out at most. “What for?”

 

“Mother found our weapons yesterday, and she got upset.”

 

“But why?” Matthew questioned. “You’re so good with your knife!” 

 

“She says that we’re too young, and it’s dangerous.” The boy didn’t understand this much either. To his knowledge, anyone lucky enough to have a weapon never hesitated to use it.  _ The ways of outsiders are strange.  _ he mused. But nothing could be done about it now. 

 

“I’m not allowed to play today, and neither is Edmund, ‘cause she’s mad about his gun.” Then she leaned in close, as if to reveal a secret. “But that’s nothing. Father’s in even more trouble.” 

 

Matthew’s eyebrows lifted in a horrified awe. “Is he grounded too?”

 

Lorina shook her head. “No, worse. She’s making him do his work, and none of us are allowed to see him until it’s done.” 

 

The boy faced down in pity. The Prime Minister, once best known for his lack of compassion, was now easily identified by his deep love of his family. “How sad.” he reflected, sure of the poor man’s suffering. 

 

The girl nodded in solemn agreement. Suddenly, they began to hear footsteps from down the hall. “Run!” she instructed in a loud whisper, before quickly slamming the door shut. Alice appeared from around the corridor, checking up on her inmates. 

 

“Um...hi Lorina’s mother.” Matthew greeted nervously. “I was gonna ask her to play.”

 

Alice smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, but she’s in trouble today. You’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” the boy nodded, careful to show respect to the Prime Minister’s wife and the Queen’s dear friend. 

 

Just as he turned to leave, Lorina poked her head out of her room, and held out a piece of paper for her mother. “Hi mother, could you please give this to Father when you see him?” she asked. Alice took one look at the item and sighed. 

 

“Sure.” she acquiesced. Then, taking a few minutes to check up on her son, she began walking over to Peter’s office. “How’s your progress been?” she asked, once she arrived. 

 

“Just terrible!” he lamented. “Honestly, I don’t know how you can expect me to get any work done when I haven’t seen my beautiful children all day! Why, who knows how much they’ve grown since the night before?!” 

 

“It’s not even like you need to leave home to work.” she reminded him unsympathetically. “Anyway, I have something for you.” She handed him Lorina’s present. He took it curiously, confused by his wife’s exasperated expression. It was a crayon drawing, where he stood wearing a big smile on his face. So did all the corpses around him, lying in neat and organized piles. 

 

“Aww…” Peter hugged the picture to his chest. “How sweet! And look!” He pointed to it. “She even wrote ‘I love you’ at the top! How precious!” 

 

“Doesn’t this seem a little violent for such a young girl?” Alice inquired. “I mean, the last picture I remember drawing for my father was of a bird.”

 

“While I’m sure that your drawing was beautiful, how great could your father’s taste have been anyway?” he questioned. “After all, this was the same man who allowed his best daughter (and perfection in a physical form) to be stolen away by anyone who happened to be passing through his yard! I certainly wouldn’t be so careless with any of  _ my  _ children.”   

 

Alice rolled her eyes. “You may endanger them, but damned if you ever lost any of them.” 

 

“Darling, I was just trying to teach them self defense!” he pleaded. “Wonderland is dangerous, and they’re vulnerable when they’re unarmed!” 

 

She sighed. “I know that, and it definitely seems as though they’ve acclimated well,” she gestured to the drawing. “It’s just, they’re too young to be worrying about shoot-outs and fights over territories, even if it’s only play now.” Alice took her husband’s hand. “Can’t it wait, at least until they’re a little older?” 

 

Peter raised her hand to his lips. “Anything for you, my beloved.”

 

********

 

One day deep into a night period, the Prime Minister found he couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t out of worry, or physical discomfort, he was just too pleased to rest. As the Castle was currently experiencing a cold spell, the Whites had decided to keep warm by snuggling together for the night. Peter gazed over his slumbering family. They were an adorable, if not strange sight. Three little rabbits, all in bedclothes, cuddled up against one lovely lady. His precious wife and dear children. They made his heart ache with joy. Before Alice, Peter White held affection for no one, and even when courting her, that was as much love as he believed he could feel. Now, the entirety of his world lay curled up around him, serene in its contentment. Finally closing his eyes, he savored the quick little sounds of breathing that filled his ears, felt the warmth coming from sweet, soft bodies all around him and sighed. It was moments like this when he was really, truly happy. 

 

********

 

Peter had been searching the Castle for twenty minutes now, but had yet to see a hint of his wife or children anywhere.  _ Dammit! Where could they be?  _ While they weren’t needed for any pressing matters, he didn’t understand the sudden disappearance of his family. At least, that was until he reached the Queen’s room.  _...Could she…?  _ Slowly, he pushed open the door, to find Her Majesty holding all three of his children (in rabbit form of course) while taking tea with his wife. 

 

“WHITE!” Vivaldi yelled. “HOW DARE YOU ENTER WITHOUT KNOCKING?!” 

 

“HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FAMILY?!” Peter howled back. 

 

“Could you  _ please  _ both stop yelling?!” Alice cut in. 

 

“Your Majesty, why have you taken my family?” he questioned harshly. 

 

“Because We love all things cute, and they are wonderfully adorable.” the Queen replied. She had dressed Edmund and Jr. in little sailor outfits, while Lorina and Alice wore elegant dresses, red and blue respectively. 

 

“But they’re mine and I want them back!” Peter argued, ears taunt in anger. 

 

“Regardless, We are enjoying them now and will continue to do so as long as it suits Us! Now leave Us be!” 

 

“Well, what about them?” he gestured to his family. “Don’t they have a choice in this?” 

 

“I like being cuddled!” Jr. answered cheerfully. 

 

“Dress-up is kind of fun…” Lorina said shyly. 

 

“I enjoy spending time with Aunt Vivaldi.” Edmund responded. 

 

“It’s nice to hang out.” Alice finished. “And it’s only for a little while, so I’m sure you can bear it.” 

 

Peter groaned in frustration and sighed. Then he gave his wife a kiss goodbye before reluctantly  taking his leave.

 

“He is such a troublesome man.” Vivaldi commented in irritation. “We do not understand why you chose him, Alice.”

 

“Well...because I love him.” she admitted, her cheeks tinged red. 

 

The Queen gave a little smirk but nodded her approval. “At any rate, you have the most precious children.” she complimented, squeezing the bunnies in her arms. 

 

“Yep...I think they get it from their father.”

 

*******

  
_ Children are very messy.  _ If Peter had a penny every time that thought crossed his mind, he’d be the richest man in Wonderland. As toddlers, they’d fling their meals about, desperate to avoid eating what they were given, while eagerly stuffing anything else in their mouths, so long as it met the basic criteria of not belonging there. Why they considered rocks as food was beyond him, but all he could do was stop them until they learned better. As kids, they would playfully fight, throw mud, or wade in the creek, which would earn them hours of scrubbing each had Peter his way. Luckily for them, Alice was much less concerned about bacteria than their father was. They demanded he roll down grassy hills with them, play hide and seek in the woods, and chase each other through fields, all activities never failing to cover him in filth. Even his wife wasn’t exactly pristine. As dearly as he loved Alice, her gardening hobby left him disheveled, and covered in grime. Worse still, it appeared that Jr. was picking it up as well. And yet, any sort of muck was worth pleasing his family. For his efforts, Peter was rewarded their hugs, kisses, trust, and love, which was more than he could have ever hoped for.   


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen in holding her annual ball, there's a near shoot-out, and the kids get sick on cookies.

 

It was time for the Queen’s ball, and as the Prime Minister’s wife, Alice was responsible for helping greet guests. Which wasn’t difficult, just a few welcoming words per person. Unfortunately, Peter wasn’t putting forth that great of an effort.  _ He looks bored and annoyed at the same time.  _ She got his attention with a quick nudge. 

 

“Try to show a little enthusiasm!” she whispered. “It’s your job!” 

 

“No, it’s the Queen’s job!” he argued back. “Why should we do it for her?!” 

 

“Because she deserves to have fun too! Now,  _ smile. _ ” she instructed as the next visitor approached. 

 

“Dear me, it appears the Prime Minister’s wife can’t part with him for even a second.” a voice purred. 

 

Alice let out a little sigh. “Hi, Blood.” As rude as he had been when Alice was new to Wonderland, he had gotten worse since she and Peter married, resulting in her not visiting often. Quickly, she looked around for Elliot and the twins, hoping for some assistance against their boss. The Tweedles were busy messing around with Boris, and the March Hare was helping himself to some carrot cake.  _ Great.  _

 

“Leave my darling Alice  _ alone _ , you mafia scum.” Peter scowled.

 

“I would, but she’s liable to weep at the thought of losing the attention of a man.” he drawled. Peter aimed his gun at Blood's chest without another word, while Mr. Dupre pulled out his own weapon. 

 

“STOP IT!” Alice yelled, yanking Peter’s pistol back. 

 

“But-”  

 

“No!” she silenced. 

 

“Best not to disobey, White Rabbit.” the mobster smirked. “Go back to taking orders like a good little bunny and-” 

 

“There’s a new tea!” she blurted out. 

 

“What?” Blood’s eyes widened. It was well known in Wonderland that mentioning tea to the Hatter had a similar effect as mentioning Alice to the Prime Minister. 

 

“We stocked up on a new tea.” she explained. “It’s on that table over there. You should have some before it’s all gone.” 

 

The mafia leader turned to leave, but said something before he parted. 

 

“I wonder, what does it take to conquer the easiest woman in Wonderland?” 

 

Peter stood, trembling with rage, before Alice responded. 

 

“...Somebody precious.”  

 

And with that, the confrontation ended. 

 

“Beloved? Why don’t you let me kill him?” Peter asked when they were alone again, eyes still seething. 

 

“ _ Because,  _ I don’t want him dead.”

 

“Doesn’t he upset you?” 

 

“Not that much anymore.” she assured him. Which was true. Caring for her children and Peter, spending time with her friends, and helping out around the Castle gave her little time to worry about anything Blood had to say about her. She turned her attention back to Peter, and saw that Her Majesty had joined them. 

 

“Hi, Vivaldi.” Alice smiled. “Are you having fun?” 

 

“Yes.” she answered warmly. The ball has been very much to Our liking.”

 

“And now that the Queen has  _ finally _ decided to attend to her duties, we may dance!” Peter cheered, offering his hand. “Come!” 

 

“Maybe  _ I  _ shall be the one to dance with Alice, while you continue greeting guests.” she smirked. 

 

“How  _ dare  _ you?!” Peter glared, again drawing his pistol. “Not a chance! I’m through with being deprived of my love!” 

 

“DAMMIT PETER!” Alice smacked him upside the head before dragging him onto the ballroom floor. “Why do you have to freak out like that?! It’s not like I don’t see you every day!” she demanded as they danced. 

 

“I just want to spend time with you!” he pleaded. “...And be the only one who spends time with you. Apart from the children, of course.” 

 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” 

 

Peter pulled her tighter into his arms. “But I’m yours.” he murmured gently. “And only that matters.” Much to his delight, she slowly leaned into him, exasperated, but pleased enough to return his embrace. They held each other for the rest of their dance, until it was reported that three young rabbits had been found sick after gorging themselves on cookies, apparently having escaped from their babysitter. 

 

“Your mother and I are very disappointed in you three!” Peter scolded as they carried their children to bed. 

 

“My tummy hurts.” Jr. moaned softly. 

 

“Maybe if you had behaved like you were supposed to…” Alice replied coldly. Upon seeing her son’s face crinkle in pain however, she kissed his forehead and reassured him with “You’ll feel better in the morning. Just try to get some sleep, ok?” The child nodded ruefully. 

 

“Who’s idea was it in the first place?” their father asked. 

 

“There were cookies...and we wanted some...and...they were good...but now they’re not.” Lorina explained halfheartedly. Edmund just groaned quietly to himself, not wanting to look as miserable as he felt.   

 

“Well, perhaps now they’re have a greater regard for the rules.” Peter suggested as he and Alice walked back to their room. 

 

“What do  _ you _ care about rules?” she smirked playfully.

 

“My pearl?” he questioned, head tilted in confusion.  

 

“You brought me to Wonderland when it was explicitly forbidden, attack the other roleholders in your own territory on a daily basis, blow off work whenever you please, and fight even at neutral events like tonight!” Then she laughed, head in her hand. “It’s no wonder they didn’t listen. They’re just as bad as you!”  

 

Her husband smiled at her merriment, and tenderly nuzzled her cheek. “But I could never have too much of you, my sweet.”

 

“Thanks, but I need my personal space.” she chuckled. Still, when he pulled her close for a hug, she squeezed him back without hesitation. “...Not that I mind a little affection now and then.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon Dupre (the son of Blood Dupre) tries to collect a ransom for Lorina's doll, and Edmund needs to get it back. They agree to hang out at the Amusement Park after.

One day at the playground, Edmund turned to find his sister running towards him. She began to call out her brother’s name as she approached. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked when she grew near. 

 

“Simon took Beatrice, and now he won’t give her back!” Lorina complained. A soft, stuffed toy bunny, Beatrice was one of the few dolls his sister owned, and easily her favorite. Edmund immediately looked towards her knife. 

 

“Did you try threatening him?” he inquired. 

 

The girl groaned. “He said he’d tell mother if I did. You’re good at talking to people, so you’ve gotta make him give her back.” The boy sighed at the task, but agreed. 

 

“Where is he?” Lorina pointed her brother to the top of the slide, where the figure of a boy was clearly watching them. As Edmund walked closer, the child stood up and began to dangle the doll over the side of the slide by it’s arm. 

 

“A hundred bucks cash or the bunny gets it!” he yelled. While Edmund had certainly heard of Simon Dupre, he had never been associated with him. The boy was only a year younger than he (already eleven), but had a reputation for being a mischievous, if not rowdy troublemaker. While his hair was as dark as his father’s, it was less spikey, and remained closer to his head. His eyes were dark as obsidian.    

 

“You do know that it would be cheaper to buy a new one than pay your ransom, right?” the rabbit called back.  

 

“Um…” Simon clearly hadn’t thought his plan through. “Doesn’t your sister want it?” he questioned, beginning to sound unsure. 

 

While that much was true, Edmund decided to keep it to himself. “She’d be happy to have a new toy. Maybe she could get something cooler.” he reasoned. “A hundred dollars is alot of money after all.” 

 

The boy quickly tried to salvage some form of gain from his failed venture. “So...can I burn it?”

 

“Um…you could, but…” Edmund was running out of ideas. “Look, just give me the doll back, please?”  

 

“Come and get it.” Simon taunted, tossing the toy up and down to himself. 

 

The rabbit was growing tired of this exchange. “Fine, keep it.” he sighed, annoyed. Then his eyes lit up with a mischievous gleam. “Although I’m not sure why you would want it so badly. Unless, of course...you’re in love with my sister.” 

 

The little boy’s jaw dropped. “WHAT?!?” 

 

Edmund turned his head so Simon couldn’t see him laughing. “Don’t worry. It’s ok, really. I’ll just go over there and tell her how much you need her bunny because it’s the only thing that can get you through every waking moment spent without her. I’m sure she’ll understand. While I’m at it, is there anything else I should tell her, lover boy?” All this was surprisingly managed with a relatively straight face and minimal giggling. 

 

“NONONONONO! TAKE IT BACK!” Simon yelled in disgust, throwing the doll over the slide railing. Edmund ran up and caught it. 

 

He thanked the boy with a self-satisfied smirk and turned, preparing to walk back to his sister. 

 

“Wait!” Simon slid down the slide and strolled over to him. 

 

“What?”

 

“I’m bored.” the child stated. “Wanna hang out?”

 

Edmund wasn’t sure if he wanted to be associated with this little hoodlum. “Um...I can’t today, but...maybe tomorrow?”  _ There’s no way he’ll actively try to get me to play with him, right?  _

 

“Ok.” Simon walked back to the slide without another word. Edmund returned Beatrice to his sister, feeling an odd mixture of guilt and relief. That is, until the next day- 

 

“HEY!” 

 

Edmund looked up from his reading and watched as a small rock flew up and hit the glass pane of his window. As he moved closer, another followed. He opened the window, and peered down to find Simon standing there, a pile of rocks at his feet. 

 

“What are you doing?!” Edmund demanded.  

 

“Let’s go play!” Simon yelled back. 

 

“How did you know this window was mine?!” 

 

“I didn’t! I threw alot of rocks at alot of windows!” 

 

Edmund groaned in exasperation. “ _ Fine!  _ Give me a minute.” He readied himself to go, told his mother that he’d be out playing, and went down to where Simon was waiting for him. 

 

“What do you want to do?” Edmund questioned. 

 

“Let’s go to the Amusement Park!” Simon offered. “I wanna sneak in!” 

 

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to pay for tickets?” Edmund suggested. 

 

“Yeah, but it’s not as fun that way.” Simon grinned. “C’mon, let’s go!”   


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Edmund hang out at the Amusement Park.

“Alright, we’re in!” Simon cheered. 

 

“I don’t see why you couldn’t have just bought a ticket like a normal person.” Edmund interjected. 

 

“I snuck in and got away with it.” the boy argued. “What’s your point?” 

 

“It took you half an hour.” the rabbit deadpanned. 

 

Simon shrugged his shoulders, slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, well...the important thing here is the principle.” 

 

His reasoning was met with a raised eyebrow and skeptical “Sure.” 

 

“Anyway,” Simon refocused “Let’s go on some rides!” 

 

“Ok, which one’s first?” 

 

“How about that one?” Simon pointed out the biggest roller coaster in the park, a metallic monstrosity with loops, steep drops, twists, and a rickety track to match. A sign with the name  _ Silver Beast  _ carved in steel stood before it. “That looks fun.” 

 

Edmund could feel the blood draining from his face. “...How about no?” 

 

Simon smirked at his response. “I thought you were a rabbit, not a chicken.” 

 

“I bet I can beat you at bumper cars.” Edmund quickly challenged. 

 

“YOU’RE ON!” the boy yelled, easily distracted by the allure of competition. As it turned out, the world of bumper cars was not for the gentle of spirit, leaving Simon, with his copious amounts of energy and overall enthusiasm for hitting things, an easy champion. “HA! See? I told you!” 

 

“Good job.” Edmund praised dryly, fixing his now unruly hair. 

 

“Hmm...you should leave it.” Simon recommended. “It makes you look less like a nerd.” 

 

“Thanks, but some of us like to look presentable in public.” the rabbit replied. 

 

The boy shrugged. “Whatever. It’s only gonna get messed up again anyway.” 

 

“Right...like on the teacups?” Edmund suggested. 

 

“Sure!” Simon eagerly raced in the direction of the ride. 

 

_ Thank goodness.  _ Edmund leered in the direction of the roller coasters.  _ Anything to keep him away from those mechanical death traps.  _

 

“Hurry up!” the boy called out to him. “They’ve almost taken all the blue ones!” 

 

“Coming!” 

 

After a few more rides, they stopped for lunch, which mostly consisted of various sweets the Park had to offer. 

 

“Hey…” Simon turned to Edmund, cotton candy in hand. “How long do ya think it would take to get this out of your hair?” 

 

“Probably not as long as it would take for you to get this out of yours.” the rabbit returned, brandishing a carmel apple. 

 

Simon sat for a moment, weighing his options and their potential consequences. He then proceeded to rip off a chunk of his candy, slap it into Edmund’s head, and run for all he was worth. Unfortunately, his victim soon caught up with him, wrestled him to the ground, and proceeded to smear carmel into the boy’s dark unruly locks.  

 

“OW! LEGGO! I’M SORRY, OK?! GEEZ, CAN’T YOU TAKE A JOKE?!” 

 

“Now we’re even.” Edmund huffed, both annoyed and entertained by the scuffle he had just won. 

 

“Sheesh” was the boy’s response, although he admittedly had a newfound respect for his playmate. As it would happen, removing the cotton candy took fifteen minutes of vigorous scrubbing in a Park washroom. Getting rid of the carmel took an hour. 

 

“Well, the more ya learn.” Simon remarked cheerily when the oreal was over. 

 

“Nobody’s ever gonna ask you how long it takes to get caramel out of hair.” was Edmund’s retort. 

 

The boy gave him a wicked grin. “They will if I put it in  _ their _ hair.” Before the child could begin to formulate a plan, the rabbit pointed out a set of carnival games.

 

“How are you at ring toss?” Edmund inquired. 

 

Simon puffed out his chest. “The best.” 

 

“Prove it.” 

 

Simon bought three rings and began to throw. While he certainly was strong enough to get the rings near the bottles, his aim wasn’t good enough to win him any prizes. 

 

“Nice job.” Edmund scoffed. 

 

“...I’m just rusty.” the boy excused, averting his gaze. 

 

“Well, I’d like to give it a try.” the rabbit stated, buying a couple of rings for himself. 

 

“Be my guest, bunny-boy.” 

 

Edmund glared at his new nickname, then concentrated on the task at hand. He took a deep breath, aimed, and...missed. The second one was close, but still off. Then-

 

“Maybe move you hand more to the left.” Simon offered. Edmund stared at him. 

 

“What?” the boy shrugged. “They always end up too far to the right. Maybe try throwing it a little more from the left.” 

 

Taking him up on his advice, the rabbit shifted his arm before throwing and-

 

“We have a winner!” the employee announced. 

 

“NICE!” Edmund beamed while Simon slapped his back in celebration. “Man, I can’t wait to see the prize! I bet it’s gonna be huge! It’s gonna be...THAT’S IT?!” Simon’s jaw dropped at the worker handed Edmund a little stuffed bear. “SERIOUSLY?!” the boy raged. “ALL THAT TIME AND WORK AND MONEY FOR THIS?! YOU’VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!” 

 

“Well, what did you expect for only one ring?” the rabbit grinned, his disappointment lifted by his companion’s hysterics. 

 

“Whatever dude, you totally got stiffed.” Simon groused. 

 

“Here.” Edmund held out the toy. “You keep it.” 

 

“What? How come?” the child asked curiously.   

 

“I wouldn’t have won it without you.” the rabbit smiled. “Besides, it looks like you care a lot more than I do anyway.” 

 

Slowly, Simon reached out and took the bear from him. “...Thanks.” he answered finally. 

 

“No problem.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund and Simon return to the Heart Castle, but stop by The Clock Tower along the way, and Simon gets invited over for dinner.

Edmund watched as the afternoon sky turned to evening. “I think I’d better head home.” 

 

“What? Already?” Simon complained. “How come?” 

 

“It’s been four time periods.” the rabbit explained. “My family’s going to be worried.”

 

“Oh…cool.” Simon looked away. “How about I go with you? It’s not like I’ve got anything else going on.” 

 

“Sure.”  

 

On the way back, they happened to pass by the Clock Tower. 

 

“Hey,” the rabbit stopped. “Want to visit the Clockmaker? My mother always goes to check on him when we’re in town.” 

 

“Uh huh, sure.” Simon rolled his eyes. He took a few steps forward before noticing that his companion was still standing in front of the building. “Um, you’re kidding, right?” 

 

Edmund tilted his head, puzzled. “Why would I be?” 

 

“ARE YOU CRAZY?! We can’t go up there!” Eyes wide, the boy quickly grabbed his companion’s arm and dragged him across the street, only to let go when the child yanked his limb away. 

 

“What are you talking about?!” the rabbit demanded, as bewildered as he was annoyed. 

 

Simon glanced furtively back at the Tower, leaned forward, and in a harsh whisper explained: “My dad says that the Clockmaker is this crazy old man who eats anyone that wanders into his territory, and that’s where he gets all his clocks from, and he makes you live again, but your life sucks, and you’ve gotta live through it all over again, until you die some kinda really horrible death, and then you’ve gotta do it all over  _ again,  _ and it goes on FOREVER and he never lets you stop or be happy or-” 

 

“That’s not true.” Edmund asserted, firmly folding his arms across his chest. 

 

“Ok then, what does he do?” the boy challenged. 

 

“He fixes the clocks that get broken, and makes new people from them.” the child stated matter-of-factly. 

 

“That’s exactly what I just said!” Simon argued. 

 

“No, you made being alive sound miserable.” the rabbit countered. “It doesn’t always have to be that way. And it’s not his fault that people don’t like being reborn. One, it’s his job, and two, he doesn’t control how people spend their lives, or what’s roles they’re assigned. He just works with what he’s got.” Then he gave a playful smirk. “I think your dad’s just bitter.” 

 

“He also says that the Clockmaker is an angry grouch who never leaves his Tower and hates everyone and lives all alone in the dark, and that his face melts if he see sunlight.”  Simon added. 

 

Edmund looked back at the Tower thoughtfully. “Well, he’s not entirely wrong...about the antisocial behavior. The face-melting is complete nonsense.” 

 

The boy took a step back. “There’s no way I’m going over there.” 

 

The rabbit rolled his eyes. “Fine, suit yourself. I’m going to say hi.” He must have been halfway across the street before he heard “Wait up!” and the scrambling of feet behind him. 

 

“I thought there was no way you were coming over here.” 

 

“I just didn’t want you to get eaten.” Simon muttered back. Edmund suppressed a smile. As they approached the front door, the boy turned skittish. “There’s no way you can make me go inside.” 

 

“...I guess we could just knock…” After a few minutes of waiting, an impatient and somewhat irritated Julius answered the door. 

 

“Yes?” he questioned gruffly, before seeing his guests. “...Hello Edmund.” he acknowledged, his tone less severe. “Did your mother send you?” 

 

“No, but she’s been meaning to see you.” the rabbit answered cheerily. “We just happened to be passing by.” 

 

“We?” Julius looked over to see the Hatter’s son standing as far right of the door as he could without appearing to be hiding. “...Simon, is it?” 

 

“Um, yes Sir.” the child responded politely, trying his best to avoid being devoured. 

 

“Hello.” The clockmaker’s face showed more enthusiasm for the first boy than for the second. “At any rate, I am quite busy, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to-” 

 

“Are you well?” Edmund inquired. 

 

“...I’m fine, thank you.” 

 

“Are you eating enough? Getting enough sleep?” 

 

Julius sighed. “...I am perfectly capable of caring for myself, thank you.” 

 

“Mother always wants us to make sure you’re healthy whenever we see you.” Edmund informed him. “So...do you need more coffee?” 

 

“Just go home.” the Clockmaker ordered, more exasperated than annoyed. 

 

“Bye!” the rabbit chirped, while his companion gave a quick wave before running off behind him. 

 

“So, what did you think?” Edmund inquired as they walked down the street. 

 

“...I still think he’s a cranky old man, but he didn’t eat us so…” 

 

“That’s sounds fair.” the rabbit grinned. 

 

“...You’re pretty brave though.” Simon admitted. 

 

“Hm?” Edmund turned to face him. “What do you mean?” 

 

“He’s pretty creepy, but you’re not scared at all.” the boy told him. “That makes you brave.” 

 

“...I’ve just known him for a while.” the rabbit shrugged. “That’s all.” 

 

Simon nodded. “Either way, I don’t really wanna go back.”

 

Suddenly, Edmund gave him a small nudge. “We’re here.” Alice was gardening out front, with the Heart Castle looming over them. “Mother!” the rabbit called as he ran towards her. “Hi.” he greeted warmly, hugging her.  

 

“It’s about time you got home.” she smiled, rubbing the top of his head. “How was your day?” 

 

“Good.” the child answered. “ We went to the Amusement Park, and saw Julius afterwards.” 

 

“That sounds nice.” Alice commented. “How is he?” 

 

“...Normal.” 

 

“I’m glad.” 

 

Simon finally finished walking towards them. “How are you, Simon?”  she asked. 

 

“Um...fine.” Frankly, he wasn’t sure what the outsider thought of him, or what he thought of her. His father didn’t speak too kindly of her, but then again, he usually had praise for few. The faceless said good things, but they could have been afraid of the Prime Minister. To be honest, he didn’t expect much of her opinion on him. And besides, what sort of mother would allow her son to be friends with a boy from the mafia? Especially when they were from rival territories.  

 

The time period changed again. “You should probably wash up for dinner.” Alice advised her son. 

 

“Ok.” He stepped towards Simon and waved goodbye. “I’ll see you later.” he smiled. 

 

“Cool.” the boy grinned. “See ya.” As Edmund walked away, Simon lingered a moment, before starting his own return home. 

 

“...Wait.” 

 

The boy turned to see Edmund’s mom still standing there. She looked uncertain, but slightly concerned. “Um...when does your father expect you to be home?” 

 

“My dad says that I’m my own man, and as long as I do my job, I can do whatever I want!” he declared proudly.  

 

“Ok...well, if there’s no hurry, then...perhaps you’d like to stay for dinner?” she offered. 

 

He studied her briefly. 

 

“...Ok.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jr. helps Elliot with his carrots, and Peter doesn't want his son anywhere near the mafia, but Alice doesn't mind.

One particularly sunny afternoon period, Elliot cheerily strolled out into the Hatter Mansion’s gardens, ready to check on the progress of his beloved carrots.  _ They’ve gotta be growing now if they’re gonna be nice and big by fall!  _ he thought to himself excitedly. As he rounded a corner, arms full of gardening supplies, he was shocked to find somebody already there. Someone small, with long flat ears that stood upright on his head. Elliot watched in horror as Jr. ran his little fingers over a carrot’s thin, dainty leaves, sampling the plant’s texture.  _ Dammit, he’s a rabbit!  _ the mobster panicked, hands gripping his own lengthy hearing appendages.  _ The little bastard probably came here to devour all of my carrots one by one!  _ Quickly, he reached for his gun.  _ No...wait...he’s Alice’s kid...  _ The weapon was reholstered.  _ Fine, I won’t shoot him, but damned if he isn’t getting off without a spanking!   _

 

“Hello!” a voice called out. Elliot turned to see the young rabbit waving at him. “Hi!” the child beamed. 

 

_ He’s just trying to lure you into a false sense of security! Don’t take your eyes off the little bugger for one second!  _ “What’re you doing here, and how’d you get in?” the March Hare demanded suspiciously. 

 

“Weeell” the boy smiled. “I was goin’ on a walk and then I saw Simon’s house and I thought  _ I’ll go say hi to Simon  _ because Simon is my big brother’s best friend and the gate was  _ wiiide _ open so I went in and I looked around and then I saw these carrots and I thought  _ Wow, I didn’t know the carrot was in the dirt and we don’t even eat the green plant and isn’t that weird  _ so I went up to go and touch the plant and then you came and asked me what I was doing and how I got in and I said-” 

 

“Ok, ok I get it.” Elliot stopped him.  _ Those slackers...years go by and they STILL can’t be bothered to watch a gate properly! When I find them I’m gonna- _

 

“Hey, I know how to make the carrots grow bigger.” Jr. offered pleasantly. 

 

“...You do?” the man questioned, his eyes full of mistrust. 

 

“Yep. Just talk to them.” the child answered simply. 

 

“...What?” Elliot stared. 

 

“If you talk to the plants, it’ll help them grow!” the little boy explained. 

 

“How?” 

 

“Because they’ll want to talk back.” Jr. stated matter-of-factly. 

 

 _What have they been telling this kid?_ Elliot gawked. “Um...plants can’t speak.” 

 

“Of course not, silly.” the child laughed. “But when you talk to them, they want to talk back to you, so they grow and grow and grow until their heads can poke out of the ground, and they can talk! But they can’t, because they don’t have any mouths, so then they’re just really big, and you can eat them afterwards.” the young rabbit informed him with a knowledgeable expression. 

 

“...Really?” the mafia dog inquired, a little less incredulous than before. 

 

“Mm hm.” the boy confirmed solemnly. 

 

“Um...ok…” the mobster got down on his knees and leaned over to one of his vegetables. “Hey, carrot...how’s it going?” 

 

“Ask him if he’d like some water.” Jr. advised. 

 

“...How about a glass of water?” Elliot repeated awkwardly. The plant didn’t reply. 

 

“Pour him a drink.” the rabbit prompted. 

 

The man reached over, grabbed his watering can, and proceeded to irrigate his crop. “...Here you go…now what?” 

 

“Say something nice.” the child suggested. 

 

“Um...your leaves look very...green today?” 

 

Jr. shook his head. “No, like…” he moved down right next to the stems and whispered “Hi there. I bet you’re gonna grow really big and strong and taste better than anybody else. So you rest up, and become an amazing carrot. I know you can do it.” He then planted a firm but gentle kiss right on the base of the stems. “Like that, see?” 

 

Elliot nodded.  _ Sweet kid. Even if he is a bit screwy.  _

 

“Now tell him to have a good day.” the boy instructed. 

 

“Does he have a name?” the dog pondered. 

 

Jr. turned to look at him thoughtfully. “How about...Mr. Carrot?” 

 

“Alrighty then,” Elliot grinned. “Have a nice day, Mr. Carrot.” 

 

“Good job.” the little boy praised, giving the man an approving pat on the arm. 

 

“So...you wouldn’t happen to know more about growing carrots, would you?” 

 

The rabbit shrugged “I dunno.” 

 

“Well, how about you help me with my vegetables?” the March Hare proposed. “And, in exchange...I’ll give you a few of them back. But only some.” he added hastily. 

 

“Hm...” Jr. stared down hard at the ground, considering the man’s offer. “OK!” he happily agreed. 

 

“He most certainly will not!” an indignant voice interrupted. 

 

“Hi daddy!” the boy chirped as his father approached. Peter stalked angrily into the garden, Alice following close behind.  

 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you had better stop this instant!” the White Rabbit threatened, leering in Elliot’s direction. 

 

“Hey Alice, how’s it going?” the man greeted cheerfully, completely ignoring her husband. 

 

“Fine, thanks. Yourself?” she responded casually, carrying on the conversation despite the Prime Minister’s glaring disapproval. 

 

“Just doing some gardening, you know, preparing for the fall harvest.” the man gestured to his crops. 

 

“Sounds nice.” she smiled. “I hope this one hasn’t been giving you any trouble.” Alice reached out her arms towards her son, who ran into them readily and allowed himself to be picked up by his mother. 

 

“Nah, he’s been great actually; helping me with my carrots. In fact, I thought he could come over again sometime.” 

 

“Absolutely not!” Peter cut in. “Do you know how worried we were when you disappeared?!” he scolded, turning to face Jr. “And then, to find you with the mafia of all places?! Haven’t I told you that rabbit is completely delusional?!” the White Rabbit claimed, pointing at the March Hare. 

 

“The only delusional rabbit here is you, *sshole!” Elliot snapped. “And for the last time, I’m a dog! I’ve just got long ears, that’s all!” 

 

“Oh really?!” Peter spread his arms in reference to the carrot field around him. “And I suppose it’s normal for a dog to need  _ all  _ of these carrots?! Face it, you’re clearly a rabbit!” 

 

“I’m not going to eat them raw, like  _ you  _ would!” the mobster argued. “I’m going to cook them, and have dishes made from them, so I’m clearly  _ not  _ a rabbit!” 

 

“That’s the most-” 

 

“Look, guys.” Alice interrupted. “I want to go home soon, so can we wrap this up?” 

 

“Of course, darling!” Peter sang. “Just as soon as this lout admits he’s a rabbit-and agrees to never come anywhere near our son ever again.” 

 

“Screw you!” 

 

Alice put her hand to her head. “Look, Elliot can be whatever he wants, ok?” 

 

“But-” her husband began. 

 

“Whatever. He.  _ Wants _ .” she repeated tensely. The Prime Minister nodded quietly. “On the other hand,” she started, regarding the March Hare, “As much as I trust you with Jr., I’m not sure the mafia is the safest place-” 

 

“I’ll take care of him.” Elliot promised. “Seriously, nobody will get anywhere near him.” 

 

Alice turned to her husband. “Well?” 

 

“You already know my opinion on the matter.” Peter replied, frowning at the March Hare. “...but I trust your judgment.” he sighed acquiescently, ears lopped in reluctant acceptance.  

 

“Great.” his wife smiled, gracing his cheek with a kiss. “Then Jr. can visit whenever he wants; as long as someone agrees to take you, at least.” she addressed her son. “We really can’t have you wandering Wonderland alone.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Vivaldi get caught in a serious discussion of how to celebrate Alice's birthday by Mrs. White herself.

As Vivaldi approached the Prime Minister’s office, she moved to face her security detail. “Guard another door nearby.” she ordered. “This is a private meeting.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty!” the cards saluted. The Queen made sure to see where they had gone, before slowly entering the room, walking in as discreetly as possible. 

 

“Were you followed?” A voice demanded abruptly, before she’d even finished closing the door. 

 

“No.” She answered back firmly, squinting into the dimly lit space. 

 

“Are you sure?” Peter inquired, head bowed, glasses obscuring his eyes from view. 

 

“Yes, We are sure!” the monarch snapped, irritated to have been asked the same question twice. 

 

“Good.” The Prime Minister sat up straight and laced his fingers together. “Let us begin.” The Queen took a seat in front of his desk and looked around. 

 

“Where is Ace?” she wondered aloud. Peter rolled his eyes. 

 

“Lord knows.” he scoffed. “We can start without him.” 

 

“Very well.” Her Highness agreed. “What have you come up with so far?” 

 

The White Rabbit eyes widened with excitement. “Something that will blow every other birthday completely out of the water.” he promised. 

 

“Oh?” Her Majesty tilted her head, intrigued. “And?” 

“I call it, National Alice Day!” Peter proclaimed proudly. 

 

“Hm…” Vivaldi mused, chin propped against her hand. “Explain.” 

 

The Prime Minister nodded readily. “First, everyone will be required to wish my darling a very happy birthday, and anyone who doesn’t comply will immediately be executed - publicly - as to set an example, of course.” 

 

The Queen took a moment to consider his words. “...Go on.” 

 

“Next, there will be a parade, with balloons, and people will bring her presents-it shall be a countrywide celebration!” the White Rabbit sang cheerfully. 

 

Her Majesty sat for a moment in silence. Then, “Congratulations, White. You’ve managed to think of something useful for once.” She smiled. “We will do this for Alice.” 

 

“Excellent!” her subordinate beamed. “We shall prepare immediately!” he pulled out a notepad. “I’ve already written down plenty of ideas-” Suddenly, Alice burst through the meeting room door. 

 

“Alright Peter, what’s going on?! And why is it so dark?!” she interrogated, flipping on a light switch.

 

“Why, dearest, whatever do you mean?” her husband answered innocently, eyes wide, ears flat, hands pressed against his chest.  _ And how did you find us here? _ “I’m just doing my work, as you’ve so often encouraged me to. If you’ve changed your mind however, I’d be happy to-”   

 

“Nice try, but you never spent this much time focused on work, much less with Vivaldi.” she argued. “Now fess up and tell me what you’re doing!” 

 

“If you insist.” her husband sighed reluctantly. He pointed towards her Majesty. “This vile witch commanded me to kill that boy Lorina spends so much time with!” he accused dramatically. And as much as it pains me, she is the Queen, so I have no choice but to-” 

 

“THIS AWFUL MAN LIES!” Vivaldi screeched. “WE WERE PLANNING FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY, NOT THE MURDERING OF CHILDREN!” 

 

“NOW YOU’VE RUINED THE SURPRISE!” Peter shouted angrily, glowering at her Highness. 

 

“EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!” Alice yelled over the chaos. When the White Rabbit and Queen finally settled down, Alice put her hand to her forehead and sighed. 

 

“We need to talk. Look, I’m very touched by how seriously you guys take my birthday, but this time I want to stop you all from doing something crazy-like you do almost every other year.” 

 

“But pearl-” her husband began. 

 

“Remember the swans, Peter?” his wife questioned sternly. 

 

“I thought they knew their place!” the Prime Minister responded. “Besides, I shot at them before they reached you or the children! It was that mangy cat who truly suffered, and he deserved every blow!”  

 

“And that time you nearly set half of Wonderland on fire with a candle-lit path?!” Alice shot back. 

 

“I was trying to be romantic!” the rabbit pleaded. 

 

“And lord knows what would have happened if I hadn’t stopped you from harvesting “the blood of my enemies!”” she glared, air-quoting the words in irritation. 

 

“Oh no, that was  _ Our _ idea.” Vivaldi informed her dismissively. 

 

Mrs. White let out a low groan before continuing to speak. “This year, all I want is a little party with my family and friends, ok? No grand gestures, no trained doves, no bleeding fountain, just a regular party with people I care about, ok?  _ Please? _ ” she begged. 

 

“...Anything to make you happy, my darling.” Peter finally conceded. 

 

“Thank you.” Alice returned, rewarding her husband with a kiss. 

 

“So long as you are satisfied.” the Queen concurred. 

 

“Oh, and beloved...how did you know we were here?” the White Rabbit pondered. 

 

“Easy.” she smirked. “Ace needed directions.”  


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Peter find Edmund and Simon causing some chaos, and are very displeased by it.

“Where is he?!” Peter growled in frustration, running his hand through his hair. 

 

“Calm down, he’s barely been gone more than one time period.” Alice reminded him, trying to soothe her husband. 

 

“That’s one time period too many to be spending with that boy!” he complained, stalking down the path. His wife rolled her eyes but didn’t reply. A few yards down the road they were met with the loud rustling of a large bush on the right of the trail. They stopped, Peter’s hand on his gun, when suddenly- 

 

“BLAHRAWRERGRR!!!” a young boy screeched, popping out of the bush. He was drenched head-to-toe in dark black paint, still wet and dripping off his body. “I AM AN AFTER-IMAGE!” he howled. “NOW GIMME YOUR MONEY!” Before either of the Whites could react, another short blob of tar walked out from behind the shrubbery, only to smack the first boy upside his head. “Quit trying to rob people!” the second child scolded. 

 

“Sorry.” the first blob groaned, not sounding particularly apologetic. 

 

“...Edmund? Is that you?” Alice asked the second boy. 

 

“Mother?!” the young rabbit yelped in surprise, just noticing his parents. 

 

“What are you-” 

 

“WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?!” His father demanded furiously. “A FEW HOURS WITH THIS BRAT AND YOU’RE A PAINT-COVERED THIEF?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS WILL TAKE TO GET OUT OF YOUR HAIR?! OR REGAIN YOUR GOOD REPUTATION WHEN IT’S LOST?!” Peter grabbed his son by the arm, and began to drag him away. 

 

“It’s not his fault, he didn’t do anything!” Simon protested. “Besides, it was my idea.” 

 

The Prime Minister silenced him with a icy glare, red eyes piercing through the child’s bravado like a steel blade. 

 

“Of course it was.” The White Rabbit answered frostily. “My son would never do anything like this on his own, nor would any of his siblings. They’re not mafia scum-not like-” 

 

“That’s  _ enough _ , Peter.” Alice cut in firmly. She tried to offer Simon a look of apology but it must have appeared as pity because he grimaced and took a step back.  

 

Mrs. White turned towards Edmund. “...I think we’d better get you home.” Taking his wife’s words as instructions, Peter started to pull his child away again, taking care to get as little paint on himself as possible. Alice followed close behind, choosing not to gaze upon the mafia boy’s face a second time. Before moving in the direction of his own home, Simon took one last glance back at his friend, while he was still in view. Much to the boy’s relief, he found that not only was Edmund staring back-he was waving a silent, subtle goodbye. Young Mr. Dupre hoped it wouldn’t be their last. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Peter debate about whether or not Edmund should be allowed to see Simon anymore.

After a few hours of vigorous scrubbing, Edmund was sent to bed for the remainder of the night period. His parents, who had barely spoken through the whole ordeal, kissed him goodnight and wished him sweet dreams. 

 

“...Mother? Father?” he whispered before they left. They froze, and turned back to listen. 

 

“...Yes?” 

 

“I know we were causing trouble, but we were also having fun. I liked playing with Simon, so...may I see him again?” he wondered into the shadowy room.   

 

“We’ll talk about it in the morning.” Alice answered quickly. 

 

“Oh...ok.” He lay back down, eyes wide open when Mr. and Mrs. White closed the door. They walked back to their own chamber in silence, facing each other only after they were completely, assuredly, alone. 

 

“So?” his wife sighed. 

 

“Yes, darling?” her husband replied in a tense but polite manner. 

 

“Should Edmund be allowed to visit Simon again?” she prompted carefully, sounding somewhat strained.  

 

“Well, based on what occured,” the White Rabbit answered firmly,  “It appears to be in Edmund’s best interests that he stay as far away from the mafia boy as possible.”

 

“I know what we saw today was...startling, but was it really that bad?” Alice offered in defense. “I mean, they were probably being a nuisance, but no one would actually take them to be  _ real _ after-images--they were clearly just kids covered in paint.” 

 

“Children who attempted to rob us.” her husband chided. 

 

“...Not really. Sure, Simon  _ did _ demand a ransom ( _ which looking back was kind of funny in his little-boy voice) _ , but it’s not like he had a weapon out or anything, so it was more of a loud request than a threat.” his wife reasoned. “And anyways, Edmund stopped him.” 

 

“Perhaps there was no real danger this time, but what about when the Dupre boy is older, and much more accustomed to violence?” Peter suggested sharply. “And suppose he tries to drag our son into his illicit activities, or--heaven forbid--tries to attack him if he resists?”   

 

“Wouldn’t both of those scenarios be more likely if Edmund  _ wasn’t _ his friend?” Alice countered stubbornly. “People don’t just go around hurting their loved ones; and besides, Simon isn’t some kind of rage-filled monster--he’s just a kid.”

 

“Maybe for now.” Mr. White conceded. “But he  _ is _ apart of the mafia. There’s no telling how he shall act as an adult--or how innocent he’ll be then.” 

 

“Edmund might make him better.” Mrs. White proposed optimistically. 

 

“Or Simon might make him worse.” Peter returned darkly. 

 

“But-” 

 

“And what of Lorina and Jr.?” he reminded her pleadingly. “They look up to their older brother. They follow his example. They see the sort of friends he makes, and deem them as acceptable company to keep! Do we really need  _ all three _ children running around with hoodlums and ne'er-do-wells?” 

 

Alice put her hand to her temple and sighed. “Ok, first, it wouldn’t kill Lorina to have a few more playmates. Second, Jr.’s pretty welcoming, so he’s probably going to have all kinds of friends, some more rowdy than others. And third, just because he’s a little wild doesn’t make Simon a bad friend. He took full responsibility for what happened.” 

 

The Prime Minister rolled his eyes. “Would you have believed him if he lied?” 

 

“At least he knew better than to try.” his wife replied flippantly. Peter gave a tired smile and sighed.  

 

“Pearl, how long must we debate?” 

 

“I’m just pointing out everything we should consider before making any decisions.” she justified matter-of-factly. “And it’s not just ourselves we’ll be convincing. Simply  _ telling _ Edmund that he shouldn’t hang out with Simon won’t mean anything without explaining  _ why _ too. Especially when they seem so close.” 

 

“That’s true.” her husband admitted warily. 

 

“So you agree they’re close?” Alice inquired suddenly. 

 

“I agree that our son deserves an explanation.” he corrected swiftly. 

 

“Because they  _ do  _ spend an awful lot of time together.” she continued. “Simon comes here practically every other day.”

 

“What reason does he have to be so consistent?!” Peter huffed in irritation.  

 

“Well, from what Edmund said, they really seem to enjoy each other’s company.” Mrs. White informed him dryly. 

 

“So?!”

 

“So, maybe we shouldn’t be so keen on trying to separate them.” she suggested forcefully. “After all, shouldn’t we be thinking about what would make Edmund happy? And as good parents, shouldn’t we be encouraging his interests?” 

 

“But he’s still a child!” Mr. White argued  passionately . “He does not yet know how to distinguish between what will make him happy now, and what will benefit him in the future! As parents, it’s our job to shape his interests, and gear him towards the hobbies and people that will better him most. While he may not be pleased with our decisions at times, it’s important to do what’s  _ right _ for him, and what will make him happiest and healthiest overall, rather than at this moment in time. He may be cross with us tomorrow, but one day our son shall see the mafia boy as the criminal he will inevitably become, and thank us for having the strength and insight to deny him a temporary pleasure in exchange for a lifetime of stability and joy.”  

 

“But…” Alice frowned. Maybe her husband was right. As much as she didn’t want to misjudge Simon, wasn’t her real responsibility to look out for Edmund? 

 

She sighed, rubbing the sides of her head. “I think I need some air.” She turned, and began walking towards the door when he suddenly reached out, and nervously put a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Dearest...we aren’t fighting, are we?” the White Rabbit asked in a worried tone, eyes large and exposed, ears flat against his head. 

 

Mrs. White gave a gentle smirk and moved her own hands onto his shoulders before pulling him near for a quick peck on the cheek. “No, we’re just having a discussion...that’s all.” 

 

“Oh...I’m glad to hear it, my dove.” he told her, visibly relieved. Alice couldn’t help but feel touched by the anxiety he displayed. He was such a good father. While he might be praised far less for who he was as a person or how he treated others, Peter’s dedication and love for his family gave his wife a burst of pride. 

 

“Be back soon.” she promised softly, squeezing his shoulders before letting go and moving to one of the Heart Castle’s many balconies, each offering a unique and beautiful view of Wonderland.  She looked out into the night, feeling uneasy and aggravated.  _ What do I do? On the surface “Don’t let your kids be associated with the mafia.” makes sense. Hell, everything that Peter said makes sense. So why do I care? What makes this such a big deal?  _ Alice stood, trying to sort out the questions swimming through her head, when all at once a small rock flew right at her, missing by mere inches. 

 

“Sorry!” A young boy’s voice shouted up from the garden below. Mrs. White looked down to see a small figure in the darkness. “I didn’t hit you, did I?!” 

 

“No, you didn’t.” she answered hesitantly. “Were you trying to?” 

 

“Not really. I just wanted to get your attention, so the rock needed to be close to you, but not actually hit you, ‘cause then you’d be mad at me.” he elaborated.

 

“...Simon?” she questioned, trying to place the child’s identity. “Is that you?”   

 

The boy shifted uncomfortably. “Well...yeah.” 

 

“What are you doing here?!” she demanded in surprise and confusion. 

 

“I wanna talk to you.” he answered quietly. “And Edmund’s old man, if he’s around too.” 

 

“He is, but...I’m not sure he’d want to see you.”  _ And don’t call him an old man.  _

 

“‘Kay, well, do you wanna see me?” Simon offered uncertainly. 

 

“Why?” Alice inquired suspiciously. 

 

“Because Edmund is my best friend and I need to tell you why I want to be his.” the child answered confidently. 

 

“...Oh.” 

 

“So will ya come down?” he requested somewhat impatiently. 

 

She squinted into the black emptiness below her, trying to read the young boy’s face. 

 

“...Ok.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon makes a compelling plea to Alice about why she should let him continue his friendship with Edmund.

Quietly, Alice made her way through the Castle and out into the courtyard. As she grew near, it became clear that Simon had tried to make himself presentable for the occasion. His skin was scrubbed clean, he wore a fresh change of clothes, and even his hair (which appeared to be still somewhat thick with paint) had been combed into a more proper style than its usual wild tangles. In his hand was a makeshift bouquet of wildflowers, roots still intact and caked with dirt, stems rather damaged after being clenched so tightly. 

 

“Um...here!” he offered uneasily, handing her the posies. 

 

“Thanks.” she replied in a forcefully offhand manner. They stood there for a few seconds in silence, Simon rocking back and forth on his heels when Alice finally broke in with-- 

 

“What did you want to say?” 

 

“Huh?” the boy started. “Oh! Well, um...Edmund’s a great guy, right? And a great friend! But you’re his mom, so you probably already know that.” he turned to face downward, slightly embarrassed. 

 

“I really like him. I mean, he’s really honest. Seriously, that kid couldn’t lie if his life depended on it.” he assured her. 

 

“And even if he tries, his ears give him away, ‘cause they go up or down depending on how he feels. It’s really nice, because in the mob,  _ everyone’ _ s a great liar, like, you really have to work to figure out what people want, or what they’re gonna do, and you hafta keep watchin’ them for clues.” the child complained, rolling his eyes. 

 

“But with Edmund, he’ll either tell you what he’s thinking, or accidently give it away, so I can just enjoy hanging out with him and not worry about some secret trap or sumthin’. I mean, he just is as he is, so I can just be me as me, right?” After this last statement, he stared up at her, as if to assess whether or not she had understood his reasoning. 

 

“Um...right!” she returned awkwardly, surprised and yet pleased by the way he had described her son. While Alice had never truly considered what it was like to be fully immersed within the mafia, underhandedness and deception seemed natural. Admittedly, she was glad Simon had found someone he could trust, and proud that it was Edmund. But Mr. Dupre was far from finished. 

 

“And he’s really nice.” the boy continued sincerely. “Not pretend nice, when you act all polite but are really being mean, when you say sumthin’ like  _ If you ask me, his parents shouldn’t be letting him roam the streets with that hoodlum, but nevermind, what do I know, I’M not a parent!,  _ but real nice, because he actually cares. He let me start playing with him, even after I tried to ransom off his sister’s doll-”

 

“You what?” Alice questioned sternly, though slightly amused. 

 

“Sorry.” he apologized quickly. “And he never makes fun of me for being a bast--um, for being a bad kid, like, he doesn't  _ say  _ I'm a bad kid, just sometimes I do bad stuff, but I'm not actually bad. At least, that’s what he says.” Simon paused, ducking his head down again. 

 

“I’m glad,” he continued softly, “because everyone else says I am, and I don’t know if that’s true or not, but it’s nice to hear someone say otherwise.” 

 

_...You poor kid.  _

 

“So anyways,” the child concluded, “He’s kind.  _ Too _ kind, if you ask me. ‘Cause when he goes around bein’ nice to everybody, they try an’ hang out with him; and then they see me and go  _ What are you doing with this nut, you know you can do better, right?”  _ At this, Simon began pacing back and forth in irritation. 

 

“And it sucks, ‘cause what makes them so special? Being in the mob doesn’t automatically make me worse than they are, right?” Again, he peered up at her, searching for validation. Finding not condemnation, but sympathy, he came to the last portion of his speech. 

 

“But that brings out the best part of Edmund.” Simon told Mrs. White with a warm, appreciative smile. “He stays with me. Always.” 

 

“Some kids’ll come up to him and say  _ hey, wanna play ball?  _ or sumthin’, and he’ll go  _ yeah, sounds great, _ and then he’ll turn to  _ me,  _ smooth as you please, and go  _ what do you think, Simon? Does that sound fun to you too?  _ the child recounted with a smirk. 

 

_ “ _ And then you’ll see all the kids take a big step back, ‘cause they didn’t mean for me, they only meant for him, but he won’t go without me.” the boy’s tone became sadder now, but more affectionate too.

 

“And that’s amazing ‘cause if he walked off with them, not even bothering to look back, nobody’d bat an eye, but he stays, and I dunno know why, but he does.” 

 

He looked her dead in the eyes. “...I’m glad he does. I really am. So when I say no, nothing happens. Sure, he’ll apologize and say I could be less blunt, but that’s it. He still plays with me. And if I say yes, we all just suffer through a weird game where everyone thinks I’m gonna kill ‘em or sumthin’, and Edmund stands there just smilin’ like there ain't a thing wrong with the world.” For a brief moment, the thought of his playmate’s mischievous smile brought a grin to the boy’s face.

 

“Either way, most kids usually don’t bug us after that.”

 

Simon began studying his shoes. “...I’ll bet he loses the chance to meet a lot of people that way.” he murmured with regret. Then, remembering his audience, he snapped back into focus and turned to her, startled, like a deer caught in the road. 

 

“But, I mean, if they really cared, they'd try and play with him again, wouldn't they? I mean, they all leave, so they weren't very good anyways, right?” he justified desperately, movements turning frantic, words becoming quick and panicked.

 

“I mean, _ I'd _ never leave. I always stay. Because he's my best friend and what would I have if I left?  _ Nuthin’. _ He's all I've got and he's real good to me too, and yeah, sure, he could have other friends, and they wouldn't throw rocks at his parents or steal his sister’s stuff, or hafta argue just to hang out with him, but  _ please _ …” Before Alice could stop him, Simon got down on his knees, prepared to literally beg for Edmund back. 

 

“I'll take care of him, I promise. I won't get him in trouble, and even if I do, I promise I'll take the wrap, and he won't even get caught, and even if he does, I'll get him out, or I'll do  _ something,  _ because he means a lot to me, and I don't want to mess him up or hurt him, I promise, so please,  _ please _ ...don't take away my friend.” 

 

Wordlessly, Alice offered her hand out to Simon, and helped him back onto his feet. She then pulled the boy into a tight hug, before stepping back to gaze at him, hands cupping his soft, flushed cheeks. Mrs. White nodded firmly. 

  
“ _ Ok _ .” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon explains that that despite whatever happens, he refuses to stop playing with Edmund, and Alice accepts that. However, she still must talk to Peter.

Simon stood there a moment, taking in her vow. Then- 

 

“ _ THANK YOU! _ ” he beamed, crushing her in an embrace of his own. 

 

“You’re welcome!” Alice said jovially, feeling giddy from the boy’s excitement. “Just promise me one thing.” she requested. 

 

“Anything!” Simon readily agreed. 

 

“Please don’t get him into any  _ real  _ trouble. I don’t mind a little mischief, but nothing too serious, ok?” 

 

“Sure lady, whatever you say.” the boy grinned. “I mean, your son tweaks most of my plans anyways.” he shrugged. 

 

“That stunt today? I was just gonna throw paint on people as they walked by. It was  _ Edmund’s _ idea to put it on ourselves and act like clock-ghosts.”

 

“Wait,” she interjected, “why did you say it was your idea then?” 

 

“‘Cause I didn’t want him to get in trouble.” Simon told her. “One more stupid prank on my record wouldn’t mean anything, but bunny-boy likes to keep clean for you guys. Plus, you would’ve been a lot more pissed if we’d done things  _ my  _ way, so he deserved credit for that.” 

 

“Well...thank you. For taking care of my boy.” Gently, she ran her fingers through his hair, turning his dark locks back into unruly tangles. He flinched slightly at first, but relaxed shortly after. 

 

“No problem. So...” he shifted awkwardly. “Can I visit tomorrow?” 

 

“Sure, but Peter’s not going to-...oh.” 

 

Simon frowned. “What?” 

 

Alice hesitated. “I need to talk to Peter. This is his decision too.” 

 

“Oh…” he paused. “Ok. So, you’ll let me know tomorrow then?” 

 

“Of course.” she nodded. 

 

“Thanks.” he turned and began to walk away. Then he stopped, and faced her again. “But, just so you know…” Simon started, giving her a sideways glance, “Even if you guys  _ do  _ decide that we can’t hang out anymore, I’ll still come around, and I’ll still try to play with him.” 

 

The boy strolled back up to her, radiating leisure and self-assurance. But when she looked into his eyes, Alice could still see the desperate fear he had shown mere minutes ago, now barely hidden under his aura of confidence.

 

“I’m only telling you this because I like you, but even if you try to make me go away, I won’t. Edmund is my best friend and I’m never giving him up.” Simon promised her solemnly.

“Just so you know.” 

 

Of all the reactions he had anticipated, a warm, amused smile and a kiss on the forehead wasn’t one of them. 

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Alice responded with a kind smirk. “Now go home!” she ordered flippantly, spinning him by the shoulders. “You’re a kid, you should’ve been in bed hours ago.” 

 

“Hey!” he whirled around grinning. “My bedtime is whenever I say so!” 

 

“If you really plan on being as involved with my son as you say you do, be prepared to follow some of his rules.” Mrs. White answered back affectionately. “Now go to sleep!” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” the child replied with a happy smirk. He then gave her a cheerful salute before disappearing into the night. 

  
“And be careful!” she called after him, unsure of whether he had heard her or not.  _ Well, he is mafia. He can probably take care of himself.  _ Then she turned back to the Castle looming above her. ... _ So, Alice, you have a position...now all you need to do is explain it.  _


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice convinces Peter to allow Edmund and Simon to continue their friendship, to the relief of both boys.

The second Alice entered her bedroom, she was tackled by a worry-stricken Peter. 

 

“Oh darling, thank goodness you’ve returned!” he cried, arms wrapping around her tightly. 

 

“What is it? Did something happen?” she demanded immediately, pushing him back to gauge his expression. 

 

“Well, no but…” He fiddled with his tie nervously. “You were gone for so long that I became concerned. Perhaps you were truly mad at me. Perhaps something had gone awry. Any longer and I would have begun searching for you.” His ears drooped sadly on either side of his head, eyes large and watery. 

 

Alice let out a small, exasperated groan and rolled her eyes, before pulling her husband close and gently scratching his head. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting, but I’m fine. I didn’t even leave the Castle grounds.” 

 

“Then why didn’t you return sooner?” he asked, comforted but confused. 

 

“...I had a talk with Simon.” 

 

“What?” Mr. White jerked back in surprise. “What on Earth did he want?” the rabbit inquired sternly. 

 

“Well,” she began soothingly, “he talked about how much Edmund means to him. How he’s honest, kind, and a really good friend.” 

 

“So?” Peter questioned bluntly, not grasping why any of his son’s wonderful qualities should be enjoyed by the mafia brat. 

 

“Look,” Alice sighed, “everything you said earlier made a lot of sense, and you’re not wrong, but I really do think that they should stay friends.” Mrs. White took a seat on the edge of their bed and gestured for Peter to do the same. He followed her, troubled, but willing to listen to his wife’s defense.  

 

“I know he’s kind of rowdy, and maybe one day the mafia  _ will _ make him dangerous; but for now, he’s just a kid, and a sweet one too. Look-” She held up the wilting bunch of wildflowers. “He was trying to be polite.” 

 

“He yanked those out of a field on his way over.” Mr. White scoffed. 

 

“It’s the thought that counts!” Alice smirked flippantly, hitting her husband’s arm. “My point is that he’s not a bad kid--he’s just got some mischief in him, that’s all.” 

 

“And we want that mischief to rub off on our children?” he asked sceptically, eyebrow raised. 

 

His wife grinned sheepishly. “Well...you can’t say they won’t be interesting. I mean, look at today. Sure, it was bad then, but one day we’re going to look back and remember the time our son acted like a dumb kid and covered himself in paint for a cheesy prank.” Then she took Peter’s hand, and squeezed it, a faraway look in her eyes. 

 

“And we’ll laugh, because he’ll be an adult then, and we’ll know that there’s no way he’d ever do something so silly now.” She paused, before suddenly turned to her husband and smirked. 

 

“Or  _ I’ll _ laugh and you can fondly remember the time he sat quietly and did his homework like a good boy.” 

 

Peter gave her a bitter smile but said nothing. 

 

“Anyways,” Alice concluded, crossing her arms, “I like Simon, and so does Edmund. Mafia or not, he’s a good boy, and a good friend, even if he does cause some trouble. So…” She stared at her husband, waiting for his reaction. 

 

Peter averted his eyes, swayed by his wife’s approval, but not entirely convinced. Still-- 

 

“You’re very kind.” He blurted out. 

 

Startled, Alice gave him a blank look. “Huh?” 

 

“You’re very kind to others, even if they don't deserve it.” He explained. “Most mothers would be horrified by the prospect of a playmate from the mafia, but you're too concerned for the boy to turn him away.” 

 

“Is that a bad thing?” She questioned, folding her arms again. Despite her self-assured attitude, Peter could see the uncertainty in her eyes. 

 

“Actually,” he informed her warmly, placing a kiss on her forehead, “I adore that about you.” 

 

Alice snorted at his praise, but felt a small smile form nonetheless. All the same, he had yet to address her original point. 

 

“So…” 

 

“I’m still worried about our son.” he murmured softly. 

 

“That’s  _ ok _ .” she whispered gently, taking his hands in hers. “I am too. But we’re always going to be worried about him, Simon or no Simon. And it’s not like we’re giving him permission to become some sort of degenerate, we’re just letting him spend time with someone he cares very dearly about. Someone who cares about him just as much, if not more. That doesn’t sound so wrong to me.” Peter lifted his hand to Alice’s cheek, and steadied her gaze to meet his. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” he scrutinized.  

 

“Yes.” she affirmed with a nod. 

 

Mrs. White saw his resolve crumble under the weight of her words. “...Don’t think I won’t be watching them very carefully.” he informed her warily. 

 

“Not carefully enough to take attention away from me, I hope.” Alice replied with a playful smirk. She watched as her husband jumped up immediately at the thought, seemingly snapped out of his mood. 

 

“Precious, never!” he exclaimed, looking scandalized. 

 

“ _ Good. _ ” She pulled him in for a kiss. “Because ridiculous as you are, things just wouldn’t be right otherwise.” 

 

*******

 

The next morning period, Simon was back in the Castle Gardens. After some time of milling around, he heard one of the giant doors open, and watched the Prime Minister’s wife step outside. Quickly, he ran up to her, ready for an answer. 

 

“So?” the boy asked uncomfortably. “What’s up?” Alice paused for a second, face completely completely devoid of expression, before finally losing herself in a grin. 

 

“He’ll be coming down in a moment.” she informed him cheerfully, before going back inside. 

 

Simon stood there, gaping, then-- ”YES!” he cheered, kicking the door in excitement. Which wasn’t the best thing he could have done, because at that moment Peter was in the middle of stepping outside, causing the door to smack him as he left. 

 

“...Oops.” 

 

The White Rabbit wasn’t injured, of course, but this interaction did little to improve Simon’s image. Young Mr. Dupre took a few steps back, while the Prime Minister stared him down, piercing red eyes glaring the boy into uneasy submission. 

 

“Well?!” Simon finally challenged. “If you’re gonna do something, just do it!” 

 

“ _You,”_ Mr. White began tersely, “are going to take very good care of my son. You will _not_ let any harm come to him, and you will _not_ corrupt him in any way.” 

 

The boy was about to argue that he already  _ planned  _ to treat Edmund well, when--  _ Shut up and let the man talk!  _ reverberated within his head. So the child opted for mute nodding instead.

 

“And,” the Prime Minister continued, pushing up his glasses, “if I see that you are behaving in a manner undeserving of his attention, do not  _ think,  _ for one  _ second,  _ that I will hesitate to take action.  _ Is that clear?”  _

 

“Yessir.” Simon answered quickly. 

 

Peter glowered at him one last time before stalking back into the Castle. Young Mr. Dupre let out a sigh and pushed his hair back wearily.  _ He’s gonna be such a pain to deal with.  _ Simon gazed up at the rest of the Castle.  _ But at least Edmund’s mom likes me. I think. That’s probably why I’m still here. That, and Edmund...I’m pretty sure.  _

 

“Hey!” A cuff upside the head snapped the child out of his musings and back into Wonderland where his best friend was standing right beside him, grinning and clearly ready for some fun. Simon stared at him a moment before tackling the rabbit to the ground and trying to yank his ears. 

 

“Don’t start whatcha can’t finish, bunny-boy!” the boy snarled gleefully. Smirking, Edmund punched Simon in the side before pushing him away and dusting off. Young Mr. Dupre stood up and did the same before giving him companion a quick but tight hug. The rabbit smiled and took his hand. 

 

“C’mon, I have to be back in at least two time periods.” 

 

Simon swiftly followed, grateful to no longer be alone. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorina and Matthew volunteer to go get Jr. some blackberries so he can make tarts.

_ There he is again...jerk.  _ Lorina stood across from Simon, ears flat against her head in disapproval, watching as the boy waited for Edmund to hurry up and join him. Young Mr. Dupre suddenly noticed he was being observed, and turned to smirk at the girl’s obvious displeasure. Seeing this, Matthew silently stepped closer to Lorina in meek but determined support. Abruptly, Simon flinched, and slowly leaned forward, focusing on Lorina’s expression as if it held something of interest to him. 

 

“Hmm…” 

 

“What?” the girl snapped. 

 

“Good lord...have you seen a doctor about that?” the boy questioned in mock seriousness, pointing towards her head.  

 

“About  _ what? _ ” she demanded irritably, sure an insult was coming, but still curious. 

 

“Y’know…” he began waving his arm in a circular motion, gesturing to her face. “ _ That.”  _

 

“Shut up! There’s nothing wrong with me!” Lorina insisted, spinning on heel to leave. 

 

“Hey! They sell some pretty nice bags downtown if you wanna cover all that up!” he called after her, grinning. Miss White marched away quickly, Matthew following close behind. 

 

“Is there really something wrong with my face?” she asked in a low whisper once they had gone far enough. 

 

“Of course not.” her friend answered immediately, earning him a smile. Together, they walked down the halls, where they soon found Alice and Jr. discussing something in the corridor. 

 

“-but picking is best at noon!” Jr. exclaimed. “Evening’s too dark, and night is scary!” 

 

“I’m sorry, but I have to finish cleaning.” Alice replied in a patient but firm tone. “We’ll go next time, I promise.” 

 

The child gave a small sigh of disappointment, but didn’t press his mother farther, and began to walk away. 

 

“What’s wrong?” his sister inquired as she drew near. 

 

“I wanna go pick blackberries for tarts, but mama can’t take me.” Jr. mumbled glumly. 

 

Lorina took one look at his sad little face and--“How about  _ we  _ go get you some berries?” Lorina suggested, pointing to herself and Matthew. 

 

“Really?” her younger brother wondered hopefully. Then--”Oh... but mama said it was dangerous to go into the woods alone.” 

 

“We’ll be fine.” Miss White promised with a warm smile. “See, I’ve got my knife and everything.” 

 

“Oh, ok.” he nodded, understanding. Then--”Thank you!” Jr. beamed, throwing his arms around her. 

 

“No problem.” his sister grinned, returning the hug. 

 

“Take this.” he instructed, handing her a small, woven basket with cloth covering the bottom. “It can hold enough for ten tarts, which gives one each for mama, daddy, you, Matthew, Edmund, Simon, Aunty Vivaldi, Uncle Ace, the King, and me!” the boy smiled, pleased with himself. At least, he was before--“Oh no!” 

 

“What is it?” Lorina offered, already turning to leave. 

 

“What if Simon’s family wants some?!” Jr. cried, pulling on his ears in distress. 

 

Miss White cocked her head in confusion. “Huh?” 

 

“Uncle Elliot might be sad I didn’t give him any! And what about the Park?! Uncle Gowland and Kitty could want some too!” Then he gasped. 

 

“And what about Uncle Julius?!” the child panicked. “He might think we forgot about him and left him alone all by himself and cry because nobody tried to bring him any tarts!” 

 

“You know, you don’t need to make them for everybody.” the girl soothed. “You could just stick to the Castle, and even then, it’s not like we know the King well enough for him to expect one.” She gently patted her brother’s head. “Don’t make things so hard on yourself.” 

 

Despite her efforts, Jr. would not be consoled. He grabbed the front of his sister’s dress and sobbed “We have to  _ do  _ something!” 

 

“Ok, ok, _fine,”_ she consented, rolling her eyes. “How many baskets will we need _now?”_

 

“Two!” he informed her cheerily. “We can also give tarts to Uncle Nightmare and Uncle Lizard the next time they visit.” 

 

Lorina sighed. “Ok, where’s the other basket?” 

 

“I’ll go get it.” As her younger brother ran up to his room, Miss White turned to face Matthew, who had been silent the entire conversation. 

 

“You don’t need to come if you don’t want to.” she told him. “I shouldn’t have included you without asking, but I was only thinking of Jr. at the time. I’m sorry.” 

 

“I don’t mind.” he replied with a small smile. “You’re very sweet to him.”  

 

Lorina appreciated his loyalty with a short but tight squeeze. Soon after, Jr. returned with the extra basket. 

 

“Be careful!” he advised his sister with another embrace. Then he walked over to Matthew and hugged him too, for good measure. “Also, you gonna want to change before you go.” he recommended, pointing to Lorina’s dress. Once Miss White had donned the pair of overalls and shirt she saved for rougher play, the two headed out, baskets in hand, to search for blackberries. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the stories I have coming, and feel free to leave kudos and comments, and hits are always appreciated. :) -aliweyeh


End file.
